Count to Ten
by Robbiekaylover333
Summary: Ralph didn't know danger until he met Jack. And he didn't know love until he met him too. At that worst combination, Ralph is in a huge dilemma after he finds out that Jack was the guy who saved him many years ago at the forest, and the one to save him again at a dark alley. Every one calls him danger, but Ralph knows there's more to him. All he needs to do is count to ten.
1. Chapter 1

I was going back. Even after all the trouble I had caused my parents, I was going back to England. I can't say I was excited. When you leave a town, you start adapting to a whole new different life. The life you lived in before ceased to exist. However, I can't say I wasn't exhilarated to see my friends again either.

"Do you have everything you need, Ralph?" Mom asked while she was driving.

"Yes, Mom," I replied.

"Binder? pencil? composition books?"

I laughed. "Mom I'm going to be fine. It's just school."

Mom sighed. "I know, but if I'm leaving you to stay with Danielle after school, I'd want you to be prepared."

"And I am," I said assuring while placing a hand on her shoulder from the backseat. "Really, Mom it's fine. Work as many hours as you need at the hospital."

Mom smiled at me through the rear view mirror and took one hand off the wheel to caress my hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

Finally, we were at the school and I unclipped my seatbelt before leaning over from behind the driver's seat to kiss my mom goodbye.

"Bye, Mom" I said.

"Bye, honey!

I grabbed my backpack and walked myself out the car. As I was readjusting my backpack on my shoulders, mom rolled down her window.

"Call me if you need anything," she informed. "Anything at all."

I smiled at her and rolled my eyes. "Yes mom. But I'll be fine."

"Just letting you know. Bye Ralph!"

I waved her goodbye as she drove out from the parking lot.

The school hadn't changed at all. Although it does seem to have gained a little dirt, the smell was still here. And just like before, people hung out with their friends and were separated into groups at the front yard.

I started walking up to the school, ignoring the few people who were staring at me curiously. I swear I heard some guy whisper, "Oo new bitch in town," but I let it slide.

I pushed open the doors, and became overwhelmed by the empty halls. It was a typical morning hallway because everyone always hung outside until the bell rings, but just the simple thought of being alone was somewhat strange.

I began finding my way to the office which dad take a minute since I haven't been here in a while. But once I did, there was a lady filing papers behind the counter. I slowly and awkwardly walked up to the desk, hoping she'd turn around and notice me. But she didn't.

I waited a few seconds before clearing my throat and saying "Uh… Excuse me?"

The lady stopped what she was doing and turned her head towards me.

"Oh," she said a bit surprised. "Um...what do you need dear?"

"I'm Ralph," I introduced myself "I'm new here?"

"Oh! Well that makes sense," the lady said while rushing up to her computer on the counter.

I looked at her confusingly "Excuse me?

"

"Well, it's 10 minutes before the bell," she replied. "And I just found it a bit strange for someone to be inside here this early."

I nodded understanding.

"Well I'm Mrs. Hartman, the school's vice principal." She typed in something on her keyboard and looked up at me. "Last name?"

"Daveigh," I replied. "D-A-V-E-I-G-H"

Mrs. Hartman began typing in my last name and started skimming the screen." Oh here you are! Mr. Daveigh. Just a second." She clicked

something first and walked over towards the printer where a sheet of paper was starting to roll out. She took it and started walking back towards me while handing me the paper. "Here's your schedule."

I took it and said, "Thank you."

"Now it says here that you've attended this school before. Correct?"

I nodded.

"So do you think you could get around easily?" asked. "Or would you like a map?"

"That would be-"

"Ralph!" I heard someone exclaim. I turned my head and sae Danielle sprinting up to me with open arms. Before I could react much, she smashed herself into me and squashed me within her arms. It took me a while to realize myself suffocating.

"Danielle," I choked. "You're… squishing…"

"Oh!" Danielle said in realization. She quickly pulled away and giggled. "Sorry"

I smiled and laughed. "It's fine." I wrapped my arms gently yet embracing around her as she returned the favor. "I've missed you so much," I said.

"I missed you more!" Danielle said.

I heard behind the counter chuckle "I'm guessing you don't need a ma if you have the president by your side."

I pulled away and looked at Danielle. "President?"

Danielle started blushing and nodded. I smiled and hugged her once again.

"Danielle that's awesome!" I said cheerfully. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you," Danielle said happily as I pulled away. Then her eyes glowed with excitement. "We have to take you to everybody!"

"Oh yeah!" I waved to and said, "Thank you," before Danielle started pulling me away.

Already, I became lost to where we were going, but I just followed Danielle's instincts. Suddenly, Danielle flinched and came to a stop. Her head turned in different directions as if trying to look for something.

"What is it?" I asked.

Danielle took a second before furrowing her eyebrows. "Follow me."

And so I did. Danielle led me to a different hallway with no classrooms. It was entirely made out of closets, storage rooms, exits, entrances to the basement, etc. It was definitely a hallway I had never seen before. We walked for a few seconds until finally, Danielle came to a halt at the edge of another hallway. She stretched out her arm, signaling for me to stop.

"What-" I started t say.

"Sh!" Danielle shushed me and her face turned concentrated. I was confused until I heard the sounds of a girl talking almost desperately.

"Please," She said. "I can change. I'll be whoever you want me to be."

"I'm not interested," a guy said in a monotone voice. My heart stopped when I realized he was British.

"But if you'd give me a chance-"

"I don't give chances," the guy interrupted. "And like I said, I'm not interested."

The girl started sobbing and I heard the sounds of feet running against the tile floor. A short blonde-haired girl ran out from a hallway with her hands covering over her mouth, and tears poured down her eyes.

Danielle scowled. Before I could ask any questions, she stomped into the hallway that the blonde girl ran out from. I followed her.

"Jack!" she yelled angrily. For a second, I thought she was talking to me.

As I turned into the hallway, I saw a tall scruffy-haired ginger leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His eyes were closed and he didn't respond to Danielle. But Danielle stomped closer to him until she was 3 feet away. I followed and stood beside her.

"Are you kidding me with this?!" Danielle exclaimed. "Again, Jack?"

Jack opened one eye which stared at Danielle, then to me. My heart stopped at the beautiful blue color his eyes contained. He closed it again before asking, "Who's this?"

"Answer me!" Danielle's voice rose.

Jack sighed and pushed himself off the wall. He began walking away from Danielle and down the hall.

"Jack you have got to stop this!" Danielle called after him.

"I can't help the girls who ask me out," Jack said back.

"But you could at least reject them kindly!"

Jack stopped and turned his head halfway, not entirely facing Danielle. "Kindness doesn't help the fact that they've been rejected." And he continued to walk away.

Once he was out of sight, Danielle fisted her hands and punched the wall. "God fucking…" she whispered.

"Danielle," I said, "Who was that?"

She exhaled sharply. "Jack Merridew. He moved here 2 months after you left."

"Why were you so mad at him?"

"Because he turns on almost half the girls at this school, and he rejects every single one of them! What's worse is he does it in the most un-heartfelt way!"

I stayed silent. I wanted to give her some time to calm down. It took time, but soon her breathing slowed and her hands unfisted just barely.

"Why do you hate him, personally?" I asked.

Danielle shook her head and looked at me, her eyes still filled with rage. "All you need to know is that you should stay away from him. Okay?"

I looked away for a second before looking back at her and saying, " Okay. I promise."

Danielle smiled half-heartedly and started walking down the hall. "Come on, Lets go see Simon"


	2. Reunion

"Leia! Khloe! Simon!" cried Danielle.

She ran across the grassy field in front of the school to where Leia, Khloe and Simon sat. I plainly jogged behind her.

Khloe flipped her blonde hair aside and her eyes glowed when she saw mw. Immediately, she stood up and started running towards me.

"Ralph!" she exclaimed with open arms.

I smiled and let her run into me. She hugged me tightly and nearly lifted me off the grass

"I can't believe you're here!"

Both Leia and Simon turn around and a bright glow radiates from their faces when they see me.

"Oh my God, Ralph!" Leia exclaims. She ran up to us and wraps her arms around me and Khloe. Danielle soon joins in and we are all laughing.

"God I've missed you guys so much," I say as I lean my head on Leia's when she squeezes in closer to me.

"We've missed you so much more," says Khloe.

After a while I began to suffocate in a small space and my arms were eager for some air room

"Guys," I laugh. "I love you but you're suffocating me."

They all laugh and untangle themselves from me.

"Sorry," says Leia as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"We've missed you so much," says Danielle.

I pout jokingly and wrap an arm around Danielle. "I've missed you too."

Both Khloe and Leia come in to hug me once more but this time, a little more gentle.

I giggle (How man like me, I know) and look up. Simon slowly walks over to me and stops about 5 feet away with both hands tucked in his pockets. He's wearing a black V-Neck and black jeans, just like his usual outfit. I smile shyly and he smirks back. The girls notice me smiling and all turn around to see him.

Simon pulls his hands out from his pockets and open his arms out for me. I push myself out from Khloe, Leia and Danielle and start running up to Simon. I slam my body against his and hug him tightly. He wrapped his muscular arms around me the second I came to him. He rest his cheek on the top of my head as I nestle mine on his chest.

"How've you been, Raphael?" he asked jokingly. I hate when he calls me that.

I smile and roll my eyes even when he probably couldn't see me. "Decent," I answer. I pull my head off from his chest and looked at him. "And you're looking shady as always, huh?

He smirks. "Always."

Suddenly, the bell rings and everyone starts running into the building.

Danielle grabs me by the arm and says, "Sorry to spoil the moment but we've go a French class to go to."

I roll my eyes jokingly and wave to Simon while saying bye. Before i could see him wave back, Danielle starts pulling me to the building.

As we're walking up the stairs to the school entrance, I see Jack slouching on the concrete edges of the stairs with his arms crossed. As I passed by him, his eyes shot in my direction for a second before I finally made it inside.

"It says here that you're locker #2042," says Danielle as she reads through my schedule.

"Oh cool!" exclaims Khloe. "That's just a few lockers away from mine."

While Leia TA's at the Office, Danielle and Khloe help me find everything. We jog up the stairs 2ed floor where my locker claims to be. Through all the crowed people squashed together in the hallway, we manage to find a way to my locker which was 12 lockers away from Khloe's.

""We really need a more coordinated system for people to get though the hallways efficiently," complains Khloe.

I look at the code on my schedule to unlock my locker and spun it in.

6...18...8. I pushed up the lever and click! It unlocked

"Great, you got it opened!" cheered Khloe. "Hey my first class is in the portables so I really have to get going. I'll see you at lunch though. Bye!"

"Bye!" I waved to her as she pushes through the wave of people and disappears into the crowd.

"I have to go too," says Danielle. My locker is in the first floor. But I'll see you in a few minutes, okay? Bye!" She had already disappeared into the crowd with Khloe before I could say bye as well.

I swing my backpack to the front of my body and started unpacking all stuff. As I carry out my white binder, the plastic slips from my fingertips and the whole binder falls to the ground, exposing all the papers that were stored inside. I groan and crouch to the ground.

I could hear the sounds of people laughing at me but I ignored them. Their shit didn't matter right now.

As I pile everything together in my arms I see a black pair of shoes walk up in front of m. I pause and slowly look up.

"How convenient," Jack says as he looks down at me.

I don't reply. I look back down and continue with putting everything back together.

After a while, Jack still stands before me with his eyes locked on me. I look up and glare at him.

"Do you plan on helping?" I ask with an attitude.

He shakes his head and tucks a hand in one of his pockets as his black backpack dangles from one of his arms. "This is your problem."

I squint my eyes at him. "Then why are you here?"

He points to the locker next to mine. "You're blocking my locker."

My mouth opens slightly and I quickly grab all my papers while stuffing them into my backpack.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," I stutter as I quickly stand back up and move aside.

He doesn't respond. He steps up to his locker and starts spinning his code. I look at him shyly and unintentionally. After he opens his locker, he notice me staring at him sharply turns his head at me "What?" he asks.

I quickly look away and face my locker while shoving my backpack into it. "Sorry," I say quickly.

"Do you always say sorry this much?"

"Sorry- I mean…" I shake my head "It's a habit."

He looks at me for a while then starts putting his stuff into his locker.

"Wow…" I say quietly. "You're locker is right next to mine."

He cocks an eyebrow at me but continues what he is doing.

I tuck my lips in my mouth and say, "Well, if we're going to see each other this often," I hold out my hand. "I'm Ralph. Ralph Daveigh."

"And you already know my name so I guess we're good," Jack says as he closes his locker with all his stuff in his arm.

I furrow my eyebrows at him "Do you have a problem with me?"

"Can't when I've just met you."

"Then what's with the attitude?"

For your information," Jack says while raising one eyebrow, "I'm like this with everybody. So don't think you're a King who gets treated differently just because you're new" He starts walking past me and down the hall "Bye Ralph."

I still face the direction that he once was. What's his problem? I think. Then I sigh and grab all my stuff from out of my locker and shut it closed

A/N Hope you like the story so far! Review Please I want to know what you guys think of it :)


	3. Treehouse

So we were sitting in history class when...

"Psst," Hissed Danielle. "Ralph"

I turned in my desk and looked behind me. Danielle held out a folded note which was ripped out from her binder paper. I grabbed the note between two fingertips and turned back in my seat.

I unfolded the note and skimmed through Danielle's sloppy handwriting:

Soooo. you and Simon huh? ;) ;) ;)

I turned back around to Danielle and made a face at her. She simply winked and smiled. I turned back around and pulled a pen out to write back on the note.

I wrote Brain malfunction much? and passed the note back to Danielle.

Danielle took the note after a few seconds, I felt her feet kick my ankle.

"Ow!" I whisper loudly and sharply and turn around to Danielle with a glare in my eyes. Her eyes wander as if trying to look innocent. Then they looked back to me and she smiled.

I rolled my eyes and faced the video on the projector screen once again. By the time I did the bell had already rung and everyone stood up to go the 7th period.

7th period- Physical Education, Mr. Bresko

I walked into the locker room and asked one of the PE teachers for a locker. After I was given one, I scanned for it and finally changed.

Many of the guys changed around me and were talking about girls (legs,bottoms, boobs, etc). It was a little overwhelming so I rushed into my PE shirt and tucked it into my red mid-thigh shorts.

By the time I finished, Danielle ran over to me already dressed and looked me up and down. She scowled and pointed at my calf.

"That's a nasty scar." she said

I looked down at my legs and stared at the faded scar that reached from my ankle to the mid part of my calf. Every time I stared at it I shivered so I immediately looked away.

"It's from years ago," I said

"What happened?" Danielle asked.

My heart accelerated from the memory of it but I tried to act natural. "Just from an old accident." It wasn't a lie.

"It doesn't look like it was just an accident. What made it?"

I forced out a smile. "Really Danielle. It's fine."

Danielle looked at me for a second then sighed. "Okay. Well, you look nice."

I returned the compliment and we both walked to the gym as if the conversation never happened.

Everyone was a role call seat in vertical rows on the floor, alphabetically. I sat near the front behind a kid named John Bates. Danielle, being her last name Millington, sat in a different row beside me.

We did a couple warm ups such as jumping jacks, crunches and pushups. Afterwards Mr. Bresko told us to pick partners for Badminton.

Danielle looked to me and raised an eyebrow at me as a way of asking me to be her partner. I nodded and when Mr. Bresko told us to find our partners, we rushed to each other.

"I better warn you," I say to Danielle, "I'm not very pro at badminton."

Danielle shrugged. "It's really just a practice game anyway."

We were both assigned to court 4 and were given rackets and birdie to start a game. Danielle served first and we rallied for 5 hits. We continued practicing and in the end, we managed to rally for over 20 hits.

Suddenly, Mr. Bresko blew the whistle and everyone dropped what they were doing and kneeled to the floor.

"Many of you are serving like kindergartners!" Mr. Bresko's voice travelled all around the room. "When you're serving, I'm seeing a lot of people throwing the birdie right before they hit it! That is NOT what you're supposed to do" He scanned the room and pointed to someone. "Merridew, come up here."

My eyes followed where Mr. Bresko was pointing and saw Jack lifting himself off the ground. He walked over to and crossed his arms.

In the background I could hear the sounds of girls chattering and squealing in excitement.

"Jack and I are going to demonstrate the proper way to serve in badminton!" Mr. Bresko yelled so everyone could hear.

He took two rackets and a birdie from someone else's court and handed a racket and the birdie to Jack. They stood a couple feet apart and Mr. Bresko gave a single nod to Jack. At that, Jack served the birdie at a perfect angle and it landed right on Mr. Bresko's racket, which swung and hit it back. Jack stopped the game purposefully catching the birdie into his hands.

Mr. Bresko turned back to the audience. "See, that is the proper way to serve!"

Now, I heard both boys and girls chattering. While girls chattered excitedly, boys chattered jealously.

I leaned over to Danielle and whispered "What is up with everyone and Jack?"

"Jack is an all-star athlete," Danielle whispered back in a annoyed tone. "He's top in almost every sport in the school."

I turned back to Jack and Mr. Bresko. Mr. Bresko blew his whistle and yelled, "Back to your game!"

Everyone stood back up and continued playing. This time, I severed, and both me and Danielle rallied for 12 hits in that one round. I could've gotten more, but my eyes became distracted when I saw Jack from the side of my eyes, staring at me.

"Would you like to stop somewhere before we head over to my place?" Danielle asks me while we walk over to her car.

"I don't have much in mind," I reply. "But a look around town would be nice. Having not been here a while makes me curious as to what's changed."

Danielle unlocks her car as we step inside, she says "Not much has changed ,really. Same ol'boring town."

I shrug. "I'd still like to look around"

Danielle sighed. "Okay we'll take a look around. But I promise you, you won't find much to stare at."

We drove out of the parking lot and started heading out to the road. As Danielle drove, I looked out at all the things that haven't changed. Danielle says there's not much to look at, but everything has a little memory of its own.

We passed by a tree that reminded me of the time I climbed it and broke my leg falling down. An abandoned house reminded me of how Khloe and I, as kids would wander around it for hours looking for ghosts.

Then we neared my old treehouse.

"Danielle?" I said pointing out towards a sandy driveway surrounded by grassy fields. "Can we park there real quick?"

Danielle looked to where I was pointing. "There?"

I nodded. She looked at me curiously but did as I told. She drove to where I pointed and once the car stopped, I opened the door and walked out. I began walking towards a path in between two fields of grass which led to a deep forest.

Danielle came out too and called after me "Ralph where are you going?!"

I turned my head and gestured her to follow as I continued to walk. Danielle rolled her eyes and followed behind me.

When we finally made it into the forest, I followed my instincts and led my way down different paths. Danielle, who was still confused, struggled to find her way around and keep up with me.

"Ralph," she calls from behind me "Seriously, where are we going?"

I stop short and turn to face her. I smile "A long time ago, I wandered off into this forest. I found a tree house hidden somewhere around here."

I continued to walk and Danielle said, "Wait, a tree house?"

"Yeah. A big one. With a bed and everything. I would go there once a week or whenever I just needed some time to be alone."

"Well don't you live a poetic life…" Danielle mutters.

I smirk at her then wandered my eyes. I recognized a tree which had fallen down after a dramatic storm.

"We're getting close!" I call back to Danielle.

As I walked over logs and plant and squeezed through bushes and trees, I started to recognize more and more of my surroundings. Everything added up and memories started rushing through my brain when finally…

I smiled greatly and pointed to the top of a tree, "There it is."

The treehouse was in the shape of a dome and made entirely out of wood. Only a single window was built into it, but it was covered with drooping leaves from the tree. The whole tree house was covered by the tree's leaves. Anyone else would have trouble simply pointing it out because it camouflaged almost completely with the tree it sat on.

I could hear Danielle panting from behind me. "Ralph?"

I spin my head towards her. "Yeah?"

She tries to catch her breath "I love you, but next time? Please warn me to stay in the car if we have to hike for 20 minutes."

I grin and give her a weird look before looking back up at the tree. It was no more than about 15-20 feet up, and a ladder attached to the side. Out of excitement, I immediately began climbing up it. Halfway up, I looked down to Danielle who was resting with her hands on her knees.

"I'll be up at the treehouse if you need me!" I call to her.

She waved a hand at me and placed it back on her knee. I chuckled and continued my way up.

No word could describe how excited I was to be in the tree house. Standing in it after what felt like eternity made my mind go through a rush of exhilaration. I stepped up on the treehouse and scanned every inch of place. Memories began flowing in all direction.

A desk sat in the corner behind the window, and a twin bed lied beside it. The desk contain everything from paper to writing/drawing utensils. A rusty sink hung to the wall near the entrance and it was still available to use.

I slowly walked around and found my way to the bed. I flopped myself onto it and simply reminisced everything.

But then I realized something.

I quickly stood up from the bed and faced it… The sheets were different. Originally, they were a dirty checkered-like pattern of red, blue and white. Now, it was a plain but clean and ddark blue sheet that looked as if it was made not to long ago.

Someone has been in here recently.

Danielle made her way into the treehouse and accidentally tripped on the way in.

She moaned, "mmm…" in pain

I ignored her.

"Ralph?" she asked in a moaning voice.

I didn't respond.

She realized there was something going on so she immediately stood up and walked beside me as I stared mindfully at the bed.

"Ralph?" she said again. "What's wrong?"

My eyebrows furrowed suspiciously. "Someone…someone has been in here recently."

Danielle urgently looked around the treehouse then back at me. "Then why the hell are we still here?! We should be getting back!"

She linked her arm around my elbow and started pulling me towards the exit.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of a breaking tree branch. We halted.

Danielle looked at me with wide eyes. She mouthed, "What was that?"

I shook my head and shrugged. I was just as clueless as she was.

Then we heard another tree branch.

I unlinked my arm from Danielle's and cautiously looked out the treehouse window.

Little did I know that what I was about to see was the one and only Jack Merridew, walking towards the treehouse with his backpack slinging over one shoulder.

A/N Sorry if this was a boring chapter. But I would like to thank IcyKaku55 aggressive yodeling and lyt For the support and they have some of my favourite Lord of the Flies storys so please go check them out!


	4. Splinter

**"****Oh my God," I mouthed.**

**"****What is it?" Asked Danielle.**

**I placed a finger over my mouth then pointed out the window. Danielle walked over next to me and covered her open mouth when she saw Jack.**

**"****What the hell is he doing here?" Danielle whispered.**

**I shushed her and looked back to Jack. He was nearing treehouse and was already too close for any possible escape Danielle and I had.**

**Immediately, I pushed Danielle towards the bed and urged her to hide under it. At first she refused but gave in once we heard the sounds of Jack climbing up the tree. She crawled underneath the bed and I followed behind. We both laid on our stomachs and our heads were the closest thing peeking out so we were able to see what was going on.**

**Soon enough, Jack had made his way into the treehouse. He had the same expressionless face he always had and threw his backpack onto the bed, nearly causing the mattress to bump our heads. His hands reached into his pockets and pulled out a celllphone. After a single tap on the screen, he held it up to his ear. I was able to faintly hear the ringing sounds coming from his speaker.**

**Danielle looked at my and whispered. "What do we do?"**

**"****Just wait," I whispered back.**

**I looked back to Jack. By the time I did, the faint ringing sound had already disappeared.**

**"****Hello?" Jack said.**

**A few seconds of silence.**

**"****No….I'm aware…Okay….Okay give me a minute." He hung up and to our luck, he started climbing back down the treehouse.**

**I sighed in relief and I gestured Danielle to crawl out from beneath the bed. She slithered herself out and I followed behind her. Once we were both on our feet again, we became eager to go back to the car.**

**We walked towards the entrance but I stopped Danielle before she was about to climb down the tree.**

**""****One of us has to go at a time," I said. "You go first, and I'll keep watch. A few seconds after you make your way back to the car, I'll be right behind you. Do you know the way back?"**

**"****Barely," answered Danielle. "But from what I see, the mud really helps mark our footprints so I'll be able to follow them" **

**"****Cover our tracks. We're lucky Jack didn't notice them in the first place."**

**Danielle nodded then started climbing down the ladder against the tree. It took less than 20 seconds for her to get back on the ground and just as she did, she looked back up at me and gave a thumbs up. I gave her thumbs back and she started running while following our previous footprints.**

**Meanwhile, I searched for any signs of Jack coming back. I never realized how surrounded this treehouse was. Trees covered almost every inch of the perimeter which made it quite difficult to see from inside or outside.**

**It had been a minute since Danielle made her way back. By then I just realized that I didn't have anyone to keep watch for me. I prayed that it would all work out so I started quickly climbing down, my finger slid on the wooden ladder and a splinter dug into my skin. I winched and almost fell backwards but I managed to keep hold on the ladder. Continuing, I finally made it to the ground and was able to examine the splinter on my ring finger **

**But I knew I shouldn't spend so much time doing that here so I started moving.**

**I was a bit unlucky.**

**A hand wrapped around my wrist and turned me around completely around. The situation was still kind of a blur to me. for a few seconds, I let everything happen/ But even so, when I et the face of the person gripping on my hand, I couldn't do anything but stand frozen.**

**My chest nearly collided with his, but it was a close few inches. His pulled my hand close to his face and examined what I assumed to be my splinter. I wanted to pull away but at the same time I wasn't able to process that action into my head.**

**His eyes squinted towards my finger then he looked at me. "You need to be more careful," Jack says.**

**I didn't - I couldn't respond.**

**He pressed his thumb near my splinter and caused me a sharp pain. I was abot to pull back but Jack gripped me hard.**

**"****We need to treat it," said Jack**

**We?**

**"****Come on." Jack started pulling me towards the treehouse.**

**I opened my mouth, hoping I would be able to speak. At first, no sound came out. But then I managed to crack out, "Wait."**

**Jack stopped and turned to look at me. "What?" he said. He always spoke in such a monotone voice and it made me wonder if he had any feelings.**

**I gulped "Why?" I asked.**

**"****Why what?"**

**I shook my head. "You don't even consider asking me why I'm here. Why?"**

**"****Ralph I saw your footprints," he replied.**

**Dame it.**

**"****I even barely saw you through the window," he continued.**

**I squint my eyes at him. "And you didn't think to maybe confront us?"**

**"****I knew you were going to leave anyway."**

**I looked away, almost angered.**

**"****Come on," Jack said as he tugged onto my wrist to go into the treehouse.**

**I stayed put. Jack turned around and raised an eyebrow at me. I gave him a scowl in return.**

**"****Why are you here?" I asked.**

**Jack just stared at me.**

**"****This treehouse…it was mine before I left England. So why are you here?"**

**Jack remained quiet for a while. But then he released my wrist and his eyes turned dark.**

**"****Just get out of here," he said quietly.**

**"****I'm not-"**

**"****Go!" he yelled a little louder.**

**His eyes glared into mine and I returned the expression. It was almost terrifying, how our eyes mimicked each other, but I stood my ground.**

**Just when I realized how pointless it was, I relaxed my face muscles except for my eyebrows. They remained furrowed as I said "Why bother," and turned away.**

**The whole walk back, my mind went though a deposit of questions.**

**Why the hell is Jack in MY treehouse?**

**Is he living there?**

**When did it suddenly turn into his?**

**Why did he get all pissed off when I asked what he was doing there?**

**Once I was far away from Jack, I slammed my foot against a tree trunk. I ignored the vibrating pain it brought all the way up my leg and continued walking with fisted palms.**

**That treehouse was mine. It was my one nurtured spot for when I wanted to be alone. It belonged to me and only me. So why am I the one leaving instead of Jack?**

**Jack was wrong. You can have problem with someone you just met.**

**I made it to the car about 15 minutes later. When I sat in the passenger seat next to Danielle, she threw her hands up at me.**

**"****Where have you been?" she asked "I've been waiting for nearly half an hour and according to my mom, I should be home by now. Did you not get my texts?"**

**I gave her a confused look. "Texts?"[ I asked. I began searching through my pockets. My phone wasn't in any of them. "It was in my pocket when I left."**

**"****Do you think you might've dropped it?"**

**Then I remembered. While I was walking back, I remember hearing something fall to the ground. Thinking it was just some animal or tree branch, I didn't bother to check.**

**I slapped my hand against my forehead. "God…"**

**"****Do you want to go search for it?" Danielle asked almost hesitantly.**

**I shook my head. "No. It's a crappy old phone anyway. I'll maybe search for it tomorrow."**

**Danielle nodded and I swore I saw a hint of relief in her eyes. She started the engine and the car began pulling out of the driveway.**

**I remembered I still hadn't told her that Jack caught me. But knowing it probably wouldn't matter anyway, I didn't mention it.**

**Besides, I still had more important things to think about. like Jack. Honestly, what was he doing there?**

**(A/N This chapter felt rushed but I was half asleep when I wrote this sooo…..yaw.)**


	5. Do you remember?

So much had happened on my first day back. I hoped the rest of the days wouldn't be as traumatic.

I accidentally slept in the next morning so I didn't have much time to prepare. I threw on a simple black hoodie that had a blue Mickey Mouse silhouette on the front. I wore the same jeans as I did yesterday and I didn't care. School was school in the end not a fashion show

I quickly ate a banana and brushed my teeth and hair before heading over to my mom. I slowly opened her bedroom door and she slept soundly in her bed. She laid on one side of the bed and left the other empty - the side where dad used to always sleep.

Without dad, mom must've been exhausted to have to work any hours in the hospital. I half wished I could switch bodies with her so she didn't have to go through so much. Dad's death was already enough.

I decided to let mom sleep so I closed the bedroom door and began walking out the frount door. Normally, I would be able to drive, but we sold our second car to help pay bills, leaving us with only one car. I wanted to leave that car for mom since the hospital was far downtown. Besides, my highschool was no farther than a 5 minute walk from where I lived.

Once I started walking, my mind started to wander, mainly about Jack and the treehouse. I was still angered by the fact that the treehouse was no longer my property. It was one of the main things I looked forward to when moving back here.

Hell, it is still my treehouse, If anything, Jack stole it. The bloody thrift.

5 minutes later, I made it to the school. Like always, everyone hung outside the building before the first bell rang. I scavenged the campus until I found Simom lounging on the concrete stairs leading to the school entrance. He held his phone in his hands and was scrolling through it.

I ran over to him and called out, "Simon!" He looked up from his phone and waved with a smile.

As I came to him, I saw Jack stepping out of his mustang in the parking lot. I quickly looked away before we could directly stare at each other.

I took my backpack from off my shoulders and laid it beside me as I ploppped myself next to Simon.

"What's up Raphael?" Simon said with a smirk.

I yawned. "Tired," I replied.

He laughed. "Hey, I barely saw you at all yesterday."

"Yeah, sorry. I guess we don't have any classes together this semester."

Simon gave an upside down grin. "Guess not." He wrapped an arm around my shouldder. "But hey, we always got before and after you free this afternoon?"

I thought for about it for a while before replying, "It's kind od a daily thing for me to come over to Danielle's house after school because my mom doesn't want me to be alone while she's at work. But you're always welcome to hang out with us."

Simon smiled. "Always up for that."

I smiled back at him

"Hey guys!" Leia called.

"Hey," said Simon.

Leia stopped in front of us and started breathing rapidly, After she caught her breath, she asked, "Are you guys free tomorrow night?"

Simon nudged my elbow. "Everyone wants you."

I roll my eyes and reply to Leia, "Yeah why?"

I'm performing at a restaurant downtown, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

I'm all for it," said Simon. "It should give us all the opportunity to hang out, seeing we haven't in a while."

"I'll go," I agreed.

Leia clapped her hands together. "Great! I'll text you guys the details later today. Danielle can't come because you know… being school president and all, she's got a lot going on."

"And Khloe?" I asked.

"She works at the restaurant so she'll definitely be there."

The first bell rang and everyone stood up.

"Okay cool," Simon said while beginning to stand up. I threw my backpack over my shoulders and stood up as well.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Leia. "I'll see you both at lunch. Bye!"

Both Simon and I waved goodbye and we started walking up the staires to the school. Suddenly, Simon's phone rang and we both stopped in front of the door. He pulled out his phone and checked to see who it was.

He turned his head towards me. "It's Danielle."

"Answer it," I urged him.

He clicked answer and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?...yeah…...I am ...Uh, okay." He pulled the phone away and handed it towards me. "She wants to speak with you."

I looked at him confusingly but then took the phone from his hands. I held it to my ear and said "Danielle?"

"Hey, Ralph?" Danielle said from the other line.

"Listen, Ralph I have to go," Simon whispered. "You can just give me back my phone during lunch so I'll see you later. Bye."

I waved to him as we walked inside the school and I responded to Danielle, "Yeah, its me. Whats up?"

"I'm really sorry," said Danielle. Her voice had a slight nasal tone to it. "But I'm not going to school today. I have a really bad cold, meaning you won't be able to come over to my place today. Again I'm really sorry. Do you have anywhere else to go?"

"Oh no don't feel sorry!" I said. "In fact, Simon asked me earlier if we could hangout after school so I could just go with him."

"Oh that's perfect! And oooh, honey's getting some Simon tonight."

"Shut up," I complained.

Danielle laughs, "No seriously, do you not see he has a huge crush on you?"

"Who? Simon? We're just friends."

"Gurl he's hot!"

"Friends, Danielle, just friends," I paused for a second. "But he is hot," I say with a smile.

"Who's hot?" someone asked, and it wasn't Danielle.

I looked around and saw Jack standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking at me. I glared at him.

"Hey Danielle?, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I hung up before she could say anything back.

Quickly, I shove the phone into my pocket and speed walk into the school. I could hear Jack's footsteps follow behind me but I didn't look back. I began running up the stairs to the second floor Both our feet tapped the surfaces of the staircases, making the sound of raindrops falling

Once I landed on the second floor, I tried walking faster. I was walking as fast as my legs could without running, and it ached. Yet, I could still hear Jack's footsteps behind me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Stop following me!" I yelled, ignoring the people would possibly stare at me.

"I'm simply walking to my locker," he said back.

Excuses.

"Maybe not walk so close then?" I suggested.

He didn't answer.

Finally, I made it to my locker and I quickly spin the code. I heared Jack step by next to me and start to open his locker.

"Hey," he said.

My muscle tensed a I didn't say a word.

"Are you giving me a silent treatment?" Jack asked.

I unlocked my locker and continued on with my business.

"Is it because you remember and your mad," said Jack, "Or you don't remember so you're confused?"

I looked at him confusingly.

He sighed "Very well," he said and closed his locker before walking away.

I watched him walking away. What was he talking about? I thought.

I grabbed my binder and folders from out of my locker closed it before making my way to first period, French. The class here was so much easier compared to the one from Minnesota. I felt less pressured and stressed now that there weren't projects I had to do every single day.

Once I walked into the classroom, a pair of guys jumped out in front of me and yelled, "Do you got a bae? Or NAH!" They laughed all over me and started running around the classroom to do the same thing to other people.

I rolled my eyes as I strolled towards my desk.

But I still hate this class…

XXXXXXX

"Ralph over here!" called Khloe.

I spun in the cafeteria to find Khloe, Leia and Simon all sitting in the corner table, I carried my lunch tray to the table and sat myself between Khloe and Simon.

Leia took a look at my school lunch and made a tight frown. "What the hell is that?" she asked.

I shrugged and poked my fork at what seemed to be the patty of a burger.

"It looks like...like a…" Khloe tried to find her words, "like dog food."

"Gross," Simon mouthed.

"School lunches are disgusting," said Leia.

I threw my hands up. "I didn't have time to pack a lunch okay? Don't stare and hate." I came to a realization and I quickly pulled something out from my pocket. "Oh Simon! Here's your phone back."

Simon looked to his phone in my hand and took it. "Oh thanks! Completely forgot about it."

"Why do you have his phone?" Khloe asked.

I took a spoonful of peaches from a fruit cup before answering, "Danielle called."

"I didn't see her today," said Simon. "What's up?"

"She's got a cold," I replied. "So she can't give me a ride after school. Which reminds me, Simon, looks like I am free after school today."

Simon gave a wide smile. "Awsome! Any idea on what to do?"

While I gave it a thought, Khloe said, "Whoa, you guys are hanging without us?"

"Rude," Leia muttered.

"Hey, we're hanging out tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it still feels like we're missing out," said Khole.

Simon laughed. "Now you know how I feel."

Khloe scowled. "What are you-" she stopped shortly when her eyes wandered to a direction. She ducked two inches and covered her eyes while still keeping them open to me. "Oh my god," she mouthed.

"What?" I asked.

Khloe shushed me while tugging on my sleeve, causing me to slouch over the table.

"Khloe what's going on?" asked Simon

"I swear to God," Khloe said quietly, "Jack has been staring at you for the past 3 minutes and his position still hasn't changed."

"Who? Me?" I asked/

"Yes!"

"Oh my god," said Leia.

Simon was about to turn and look when Khloe pulled his arm, causing him to turn back around.

"Don't stare!" she whispered harshly.

"Tell that to him!" Simon whispered back in the same tone.

I didn't care.

I slowly turned in my seat, and our eyes met as if immediate within a second . Jack sat alone behind a table, leaving 5 extra seats empty. He didn't look away, and neither did I. I stared at him for a few seconds until he rose his eyebrows and lifted his hands into a slight shrug. I returned the gesture and he grinned. We both dropped our hands and Jack stuck out his pointer finger, bending it twice to signal me to come over.

I turned in my seat to face Khloe and stood up as I said "I'm going over there."

"Wait what?" said Leia.

But I was already on my way to Jack before I could respond. I slid into the seat in frount of him and crossed my arms on the table.

"What." I said sharply, not phrasing it in a question.

Jack smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?" I asked.

"How have you been?"

I raised an eyebrow at him "Really?"

He crossed his arms on the table just as I did and didn't respond. I dropped an arm to my lap and rested an elbow to the table so it didn't look like we were "synchronizing".

"Fine," I said plainly as a response.

"That's good."

I turned my head a little bit but kept my eyes on him. "Is that it?" I asked.

"No of course not."

"Okay, so what?"

Jack stared at me concentratedly for a few seconds. Then he took a deep breath and said, "Do you truly not remember who I am?"

"You're the dude who stole my treehouse. That's for sure."

"I didn't steal it."

"Sure does seem like it."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm asking you seriously. Do you or do you not remember who I am?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't know you for more than two days."

Jack dropped both of his arms to his sides. "What a shame."

"What?" I asked.

"You truly don't remember, do you?"

"Jack, I don't understand half of what you're saying. And I may not have the most abundant memory, but I'm pretty sure I would remember you."

Jack shook his head. "Clearly that's where you're wrong."

I threw my hands up in the air and let them fall. "What are you even saying?!"

Jack started reaching his hand out for me but I flinched and stood up. "Don't touch me."

His eyebrows hadn't unfurrowed once, and his stare intensified greatly. "You have to believe me when I say this."

"Sadly, I won't even hear you say it." I started walking back towards my table.

I heard Jack slid from out of his chair, and his footsteps followed behind me.

"Guys let's go," I said to them , cutting off Jack.

They all nodded and stood up. I took my tray and dumped all the food I barely touched into the trash bin, stacking the tray afterwards. They all waited for me at the exit and I rushed to them.

"Wait, Ralph," Jack said trying to keep up with me.

"Leave him alone," Simon said to Jack.

Jack glared at him. "That's not for you to tell me."

"You're right," I said. "It's for me. So leave me the bloody hell alone."

"Just let me explain. I've waited-"

"I barely even know you!" I started yelling.

"No, you do. You just don't remember."

By then, one of the cafeteria monitors came by to push him back from me."

"Let go of me!" he yelled while trying to yank away, but two other people came by and made him defenseless.

Khloe pulled me by the sweater. "Let's go," she said.

I nodded and ran out of the cafeteria with her, Leia, and Simon. But just as I exited, Jack yelled, "I've known you since you were ten!"

We all ran outside into the pouring sky.

A/N Credit to _PaperKites


	6. Letters

**I didn't see Jack during PE. The school suspended him for only the rest of the day.**

**But half of me wished they didn't. **

**Despite the ridiculousness of it, I still wondered what Jack was speaking of. I couldn't have possibly known him before the day I first came back to Westside High. It was near impossible. I wouldn't have forgotten him. I couldn't have possibly forgotten his ignorant attitude and overwhelming beauty. It just wasn't forgettable.**

**Yet, I still denied that thought. The way Jack stared at me during lunch, I knew he saw me differently. I just thought he wanted to apologize for stealing my treehouse.**

**I wanted to talk to him, but at the same time I refused to.**

**Either way, I wasn't going to think about him for the rest of the day.**

**I walked out of the building and saw Simon leaning against the side of the stairs, waiting for me. When he saw me , he smiled and waved. I smiled back as I hopped down the stairs and stood beside him.**

**"****Hey," he greeted.**

**"****Hellooo," I said, extending the last syllable.**

**He started walking towards the parking lot and gestured for me to follow him. I half-strutted behind him. **

**"****So, what are you thinking of doing today?" he asked while looking behind him to face me.**

**"****Ummm.." I hummed. "Surprise me."**

**Simon laughed, "Well you wouldn't be very surprised."**

**"****What? Why?"**

**He shrugged while shoving his hands into his pockets. "Never been good at surprises."**

**"****Oh come on, you must have something in mind."**

**He sighed and rolled his up, deep in thought. Then he smiled at me. "Got it."**

**I tilted my head at him as he started running towards his car. Once he made it to the car, he turned his head to me and quickly gestured for me to come over. I rolled my eyes and ran up the passenger's seat. Once we got into the car, Simon started the engine and began driving out of the parking lot. **

**During the drive, we listened to music from the radio as we discussed to catch up on things.**

**"****So how's your mom?" Simon asked.**

**"****Uh, good I guess," I replied. "She's still having a hard time coping with my dad's death."**

**"****Yeah… I'm really sorry about that."**

**I shook my head. "Don't be." **

**We we silent for a few seconds.**

**"****How are you doing?" he finally asked**

**I took a deep breath. "Okay. I mean of course I'm sad, but I was never that close with him so I'm a lot stronger than you think."**

**"****I get it. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I always have been."**

**I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I know Simon."**

**He released one of his hands from the wheel and placed it over mine. He inhaled. "Hey Ralph?"**

**"****Yeah?"**

**"****There's something I've been meaning to talk about and…" he trailed off.**

**I furrowed my eyebrows and dropped my hand from his shoulder. "What is it?"**

**He tilted his head towards me and frowned. "Do you remember how the night before you left, we both sat on your front porch and reminisced about all the memories we had together?"**

**I grinned and looked down at my lap "I do."**

**"****Well… there was this one memory that I thought of, but I resisted from telling you." He shifted in his seat nervously and left his jaw hanging. "It was um.. that time in preschool and you had that obsessive crush on me?"**

**"****Ohh," I moan and tuck my knees onto the chair so I could curl up in a ball. "Please don't bring that up."**

**He laughed half-heartedly. "Just hear me out." he sighed. "I remember how every girl would be jealous of me for having a boy like you crush on me so much. And I never understood what the big deal was." he paused "...Until I found out you started liking Ryan in 7th grade." **

**I was silent. I didn't know how to respond. **

**Simon exhaled and shook his head. "You know, nevermind. Forget I said anything." **

**"****What? No!" I said a little too panicked. "Tell me!"**

**He continued to shake his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just not ready yet."**

**I looked at him blankly for a few seconds then slammed my back against the chair. "Fine," I said.**

**We were quiet for the next couple minutes until finally, Simon parked in front of a beach. It was a beach him, Danielle and I would always visit as children.**

**"****Oh my god, Simon" I said.**

**"****Recognize it?" he asked .**

**"****How can I forget it?" I said as I unlocked my seat belt and stepped out of the car. **

**I breathed in the fresh winding air that brushed across my skin and smiled as all the memories came rushing back.**

**Simon stepped out of his car and began walking towards the sand. I followed.**

**The beach had no one else but me and him, for it wasn't the most recommended beach that families or anyone would want to go to. Terrains surrounded it and assured danger to those who weren't cautious. But the adventures we took were the reasons we always came back.**

**I walked down a jagged rock wall and kicked off my black sneakers as I placed my bare feet into the sand. Little bits of rocks and wood chips presses sharply against my skin and made walking kind of painful, but after 10 years of going here it was something I got used to I sunk both my feet into the spring coolness of the lake's water and closed my eyes to the fresh sensation it brought to my skin. After a day of stress and sweat, it was good to cool down.**

**I turned my head towards Simon. He stood with his arms crossed, smiling at me while leaning his weight on one hip.**

**I looked at him curiously. "What are you looking at?" I asked.**

**He looked away then turned his head back, not once breaking his smile. "Nothing," he said.**

**I was still confused, but I let it slide and rolled my eyes. I stepped my feet back onto the cool, dry sand and started walking up to Simon. As I did, I stopped suddenly and my eyes widened. The time Simon looked at me curiously.**

**"****What is it?" He asked.**

**I held out my pointer finger while trying to find words. "Do you remember the time when we made a time capsule?" I asked.**

**He was confused for a while but then his eyes widened just as mines and his jaw dropped. "I completely forgot about those," he said, almost speechless.**

**"****Do you remember where we buried them?" I asked.**

**His body turned in all directions until his feet finally started making it's way to a certain spot. I grabbed my shoes and hung them by my fingertips before jogging behind him.**

**We stopped at the bottom of a thin droopy tree which had its branches fall from all sides. Simon began digging at the spot and I crouched besides him to help. Piles of sand dug under my nails but I didn't stop. Because soon enough, after 2 minutes of digging, we saw 3cm of a cardboard box appear from under the thin layer of sand.**

**We dug even faster than. **

**Simon chuckled. "Dame, we dug it deep,"**

**I laughed at how true that was. Already, we were one and a half feet deep into the sand.**

**Another two minutes passed until finally, we were able to pull the cardboard box from out of the 1 inch of the box's sides were exposed to us so we struggled to pull it out. But little by little, Simon managed to grip his fingers onto the box and place it onto the sand.**

**Immediately I opened it and pulled out the paper tissue we used to protect the inside. Beneath it revealed 2 letters, mines and Simon's and a small album consisting pictures of us.**

**We both took our letters and opened them.**

**Simon read first. "Dear big me, I hope you get a job as a baseball player or a famous racer. Please don't turn stupid. Mom says if you're stupid you can't get a good job" We both laughed at that. He continued "I also hope that you're still best friends with Ralph and Danielle because then, I would sad. I don't want to be sad. Be happy big me, Love little me."**

**"****What about Khloe and Leia?" I asked.**

**"****I was ten when I wrote this. I still thought girls had cooties,"**

**I gave him a weird look then let it slide.**

**I opened my letter and read, "Ralph, by the time you read this you and Simon are probably already dating- Ohh why did even?" I covered my face with the paper to hide the blush forming on my cheeks. **

**Simon's back fell to the ground and he began laughing hysterically.**

**"****Yeah' I'm not going to read the rest of it," I said**

**Simon shot back up. "No no you HAVE to read it! I read mine so we have to make it fair."**

**"****Simon, I literally poured out all my deepest feeling on to this letter."**

**"****Okay fine I'll read it." He snatched the paper from out of my hands and held it in front of his face.**

**"****No Simon!" I cry. I start throwing my hands at him but he slapped them away.**

**He laughed. "I can't imagine life without him," he read. "I know he likes me. I'm handsome so why wouldn't he? I bet you're just as handsome now."**

**"****Simon!" I yelled "I'm not kidding with you. Give the letter back!"**

**Simon stopped once he realized my anger. He handed the letter and said "Sorry," His voice was sincere.**

**I took it back in my hands and folded so it was small enough to fit in my back pocket. Once I did, I stood up and stomped away from Simon.**

**"****Hey, wait, Ralph" he said. I heard him stand up and follow me.**

**"****Not in the mood.." I said**

**"****Ralph please, I'm sorry." **

**I stopped by the shore and sat on the sand, not caring that my butt would probably get dirty. Simon stood at my side and touched my shoulder but I shrugged him off.**

**"****Leave me alone," I demanded.**

**He stood frozen. I can tell he was sad just as I was, but I didn't want to speak to him. **

**After a couple seconds, he started walking away. I felt almost relieved. **

**He came back after a minute or so and kneeled beside me. He held out the small album from the box out in front of me. It was open to a picture of Simon and me riding on his back holding a paper sword. I recognized the setting which was his old living room before he moved to another house. I had the biggest smile on my face. I remember the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach because I was so happy to be on his back.**

**"****I don't remember the last time you smiled like this," Simon said.**

**"****Because I've never been as happy." I responded.**

**Simon nodded understandably. He flipped a few pages in the album and showed me other pictures of us playing together. I always had the same big smile like I did in the first picture. Simon stopped shortly and he looked at me. I looked back at him.**

**"****I miss your smile," he said**

**I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.**

**I didn't have time to.**

**All the sudden, Simon grabbed me from beneath my back and legs and scooped me up in the air. I started screaming and grabbing Simon by the neck, desperate to keep myself from falling. Simon laughed and started spinning me around. For a while I screamed but I soon trusted Simon and began laughing with him.**

**He carried me into the water and gave me a mischievous stare.**

**My eyes widened. "Oh no, Simon don't!"**

**He laughed and slowly set me feet first into the water.**

**"****I'm just kidding," he said "I would never do that." His body turned half way but then he shot another mischievous look. "But I would do this." He placed his hand into the water and splashed a great amount to my direction.**

**My jaw dropped as my mind tried to process what just happened, "You did not just do that."**

**"****I believe I did," Simon bowed.**

**I shook my head and grinned. "Oh it's on." I take both my hands into the water and shot double the amount of water he gave me. **

**Before I knew it, we were part of a competitive water fight. I don't know how long we spent splashing water at each other. I just knew I didn't want it to stop. I laughed more than I have in years, and smiled like I used to in those pictures. Simon stopped for a while and flicked up my chin. "That's the smile," he said**

**We stood there for a moment until, by the element of surprise, he shot a scoop of water into my face. He laughed and started running away. As I wiped the water from off my face, I gave him an evil grin.**

**This fight had just gotten serious.**

**Jack sat, camouflaged behind a surrounding of fallen thin branches. He sat there even before they came. He came, not knowing that they would too. **

**Even when he was at a moment where he wanted to think alone, he had a reason to stay.**

**Ralph smiled with such happiness he never thought he'd see in anyone. Ralph was happier than he was earlier today with Jack. He would've been fine with that.**

**Until he realized Ralph was happy with Simon.**

**He knew how Simo felt for Ralph. His stare couldn't be missed. His eyes glowed and his pupils dilated whenever he saw him. Almost everyone at school knew Simon has strong feelings for him...everyone but Ralph. **

**And I hope he never will, Jack thought**

**But he knew he soon will. Because as slow as he saw it happening Ralph was beginning to look at Simon the same way he looked at him.**

**Jack remained sitting, hidden, wondering how different things would be if Ralph just remembered.**

**(Credit to _PaperKites)**


	7. Alleyway

**It had only been 5 minutes, and my room looked as if a hurricane ran through it. I pulled out clothes from my drawer and closet then looked at them for a second before throwing it to the ground. I never realized how many clothes I actually owned yet never wore.**

**Exactly what would you wear on a night out?**

**Beats me. It's not like I ever got a chance to. **

**I debated on either wearing a tux or a fancy top and jeans. I then thought of wearing something simple so I didn't look too showy. But the idea of being the odd one out brought me back to the tux or fancy top and jeans.**

**The phone rang downstairs.**

**It silenced before I heard my mom say, "Hello?" A short pause occurred. "Ralph! Khloe's on the phone!"**

**I dropped everything I was doing and ran downstairs. I saw mom at the kitchen, holding up the phone in the air. She handed it to me and I placed the speaker to my ear.**

**"****Khloe?" I said.**

**"****Hey!" Khloe said on the other line. "When are you leaving to the restaurant?"**

**"****I haven't even chosen what to wear," I responded while making my way back upstairs.**

**"****Wear that green vest you have,!" suggested Khloe. **

**"****I feel like it's going to be cold though.."**

**"****Ralph you wear a shirt under it,"**

**I sigh. "Alright. Are you already there?"**

**"****Yep, and so is Leia. She's in the bathroom getting ready to perform. I'm not sure where Simon is."**

**"****Simon's offering to pick me up. He should be here in a couple of minutes."**

**"****Well hurry up because its 6:30 and the performance is at 7."**

**"****Okay!" I stared down at all the clothes piled up in almost every inch of my carpet. "I should try and find the vest now. I'll see you later, okay?"**

**"****Alright babe," said Khloe. "I love you. Bye!"**

**"****Bye," I said before hanging up and placing the phone on my desk.**

**I grunted at the sight of all my clothes which I had to rearrange later. I slouched on the edge of my bed as I scanned the floor for any sign of the vest, and a shirt that would be perfect to wear under.**

**I checked the time- 6:37 PM**

**Simon scheduled to pick me up in 3 minutes. I didn't have time to just look around. I jumped into the nearest pile and started to search. Finally I found the vest and I happened to find a leather jacket in there too.**

**I rushed to strip off my clothes and threw on a pair of dress pants, a short sleeve shirt and the green vest. I had a little trouble pushing my arms through the holes of the leather jacket but I had no mercy and burned my skin as I forced them out.**

**I checked my hair real quick to make sure that the half-up half-down look was still acceptable.**

**A yellow light shone through the shutters of my window. I peeked through a strip of my shutters and saw Simon's black car pull up on the driveway. **

**I grabbed my bag and started running down the stairs.**

**It wasn't hard to pick my shoes. I went with my old pair of combat boots that were too small for me now and shoved my feet into them.**

**"****I'm going out mom!" I called before opening the front door and slamming it behind me.**

**I rushed to Simon's car, not caring how ridiculous I looked while running in the tiny boots, and stepped into the passengers seat of the car. I was huffing and puffing, trying to catch breath.**

**"****Woah, Ralph," said Simon. "Are you okay?"**

**I nodded and flapped my hand at him. "Just go."**

**He took my word for it and started driving down the road.**

**We were silent for a while since I was still out of breath. Damn, I need to go for a jog.**

**Finally, I asked, "How long until we get there?"**

**"****Um.." Simon said while taking a peek at the time on his radio. "We should be there 10 minutes early before Leia performs."**

**"****Okay." I relaxed and leaned my head against the headrest on the chair.**

**Simon grinned, "You look beautiful by the way."**

**"****Thank you," I said. I looked him up and down and laughed, "Hey we match."**

**Simon wore a plain red v-neck t-shirt that was a few shades darker than burgundy, and he wore a black leather jacket over it. Even his jeans and shoes were black.**

**He laughed as well. "I guess we are."**

**It wasn't long until we made it to the restaurant. We got there roughly at 6:50 so we had 10 minutes to spare as Simon promised.**

**I stepped out of the car and stared at the glowing sign of the restaurant saying, 'Olympic Express.'**

**"****Whoa" I said in awe at the size of the building.**

**"****It's big huh?" asked Simon as he got out of the car.**

**I nodded. "Why is it that I've never seen it before?"**

**"****It's only been here for less than 2 years."**

**"****Oh."**

**Simon led me into the restaurant before locking up his car. I followed beside him and let my pupils dilate at the sight of magnificent lights shimmering all around. There were 3 large chandeliers that hung from different parts of the ceiling, and golden christmas lights that wrapped around indoor pillars like vines. **

**I was relieved with my choice in clothing because everyone here wore something exquisite or fancy enough for you to stare at in amazement. I couldn't imagine my embarrassment if I choose to wear a plain shirt and jeans. **

**It became a little overwhelming to see nearly every seat and tabled filled.**

**Someone placed a hand on my shoulder and said. "Hey guys!"**

**I jumped at the suddenness of it and spun around to see who it was. Khloe froze stared at me with big eyes. Then, just like any regular human being, she laughed.**

**"****I hate you…" I said in monotone voice.**

**Khloe held out her hand in apology while trying to catch her breath.**

**"****I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said. She took a deep breath and exhaled, letting out her last chuckle. "Anyways, hey."**

**"****Hey," said Simon. "So where's Leia?"**

**"****Oh she'll be out soon," said Khloe. "Follow me."**

**Khloe led us to a hallway at the far back corner of the restaurant. There were 3 doors and we went inside the dressing room at the very back. **

**When we stepped inside, the first thing we saw was Leia pacing around the room while squeezing an empty plastic water bottle in her hands.**

**"****Leia, Ralph and Simon are here," said Khloe.**

**Leia paused and sighed in relief when she saw us. She walked up to both me and Simon and gave us each an individual hug. When she hugged me, I felt the sweat of her body touch my bare skin, and smelt it when I inhaled up my nose.**

**"****Dang, Leia," I said. "Calm down a bit,"**

**Leia moaned. "I can't, I'm freaking out right now."**

**"****You're going to do fine," said Simon.**

**"****Easy for you to say. There's a crowd full of people out there!"**

**Khloe walked up to her and gripped on her upper arm. "And they're all going to love you,"**

**I patted Leia's shoulder. "You look gorgeous by the way."**

**Leia wore a ruffled yellow top with a high waisted black skirt. Her blonde hair was curled then put into a high ponytail, and on her feet she wore black flats.**

**"****Thanks," she said meaningfully and went back to pacing.**

**"****Leia, take deep breaths, Deep breaths," said Khloe while mimicking deep and heavy breaths.**

**"****It doesn't help," Leia complains **

**"****Guys, I think I'm going to go order something…" said Simon**

**I pulled on his jacket right when he was about to walk out and gave him a stare. He rose he eyebrows and shrugged back at me.**

**"****Go ahead," said Leia. "At least there'll be one thing to make you feel satisfied while I'm performing."**

**Khloe elbowed Simon hard in the stomach and he hunched over in pain.**

**A waitress walked into the room and said, "Leia Wilson? It's time for you to perform."**

**"****Oh no," said Leia. She stopped pacing and started hyperventilating through her quick breathing.**

**I stepped beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Leia, we all know you'll do good. Just don't think about the audience. Picture yourself on your bed and in your room, practicing hard for another big performance. It's that simple." Leia took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. She nodded. "Okay." **

**We all followed her out to the dining room and sat ourselves at the closest table we could find to the stage. Leia carried ger guitar around her neck by the strap and sat on a stool that was in the middle of the stage. Lights flashed brightly at her and really made her blue eyes glow. A mic stand stood before her and she readjusted it to the right height before starting to speak.**

**"****Hello everyone, I'm Leia Wilson," she said through the microphone.**

**Everyone applauded. We were loudest of the all.**

**Leia smiled at us. "I'm going to sing a little but very meaningful song, and I'd like to dedicate it to my sister, Jennifer. She's been going through a tough time lately and I just wanted her to know that, like what it said in this song, we're only human. This is Human by Christina Perri."**

**I smiled as she strummed a few chords before starting to sing, "I can hold my breath. I can bite my tongue. I can stay awake for days If that's what you want. Be your number one." **

**Simon tapped me on the shoulder from the seat beside me. I turned my head and saw his hand held out for me.**

**"****Care to dance?" he asked.**

**"****Simon, no ones dancing," I say. I can feel the blush fade into my cheeks.**

**"****Someone's got to start it," He said. He took me and started pulling me off from my seat.**

**"****Wait, no, Simon," I said panicked.**

**But he pulled me against his chest and slowly spun me around. I could feel the eyes of many on my back but I didn't check to make sure.**

**"****Everyone is staring at us," I whispered.**

**"****And they are enjoying it," He said with a cocky smile.**

**I rolled my eyes and followed his lead as he twirled and spun me around.**

**"****But I'm only human," Leia sang. "And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human."**

**At this point, 3 more couples stood up from their chairs and started dancing.**

**Then 1 more.**

**2 more.**

**5 more.**

**Soon enough, practically 90% of the room started dancing, including Khloe. Whether it was father-daughter, best friend-bestfriend, mother-daughter, almost everyone was on their feet and dancing to Leia's angelic voice. Even Leia got a guy to ask her to dance, but she continued to sing as she did so.**

**Just as Leia sang, "Cause I'm only human," Simon lifted me off the ground and spun me in the air. I laughed as he did.**

**Once he set me back on the ground, we no longer danced. We stood there, motionless, while looking into each other's eyes.**

**The right side of his mouth twitched as he said, "You know how during that car ride, I meant to tell you something?"**

**I paused for a second then nodded.**

**"****The thing was…" He hesitated. "I...i didn't know how to say it to you."**

**"****Say what to me?" I asked.**

**Simon looked away for a second then looked back. "That I never realized how much I liked you until you started liking someone else."**

**My jaw dropped slightly as I tried to process everything he had just said. I was lost for words.**

**Simon sighed nervously. "I knew it. I shouldn't have told you."**

**I didn't say anything. I slowly pulled away from him, not caring that now we were the only ones not dancing.**

**"****Please, I don't want it to be awkward," he said rushed.**

**I shook my head. "It already is awkward."**

**"****You wanted to know, didn't you?"**

**"****Just because I wanted to doesn't mean I needed to."**

**"****Well I needed you to know," He said, emphasizing 'I'**

**"****We're just friends Simon."**

**"****That's how you see it. But I can't think the way you do."**

**I couldn't even look at him.**

**My eyes wandered away from his. "I apologize for probably exaggerating this, but I want to go home."**

**Simon struggled to find words. "Oh...Uh….I….I'll get my keys then."**

**"****No, Simon, I say quickly. "That won't be necessary. I'll just take the bus."**

**"****The bus? What? No, I'll take you."**

**"****I'm sorry, but I kind of just want to be apart from yo right now."**

**"****All I did was tell you my feelings."**

**"****Which is making me very uncomfortable so just let me go home."**

**I walked past him but he grabbed my wrist. "No, the night isn't a safe time for you to be out alone!"**

**"****Simon quit it!" I snapped at him.**

**He flinched at my anger and looked down at the ground. "Okay," he said sadly. "But… promise you'll call me when you make it home safe."**

**I nodded once and said, "Promise," before running off and out of the restaurant.**

**I hadn't completely thought everything through. Without my phone, I didn't have a Map or way of locating myself. Therefore, I had no clue of where the bus stop was.**

**I had already walked so far, and it was too late to go back and ask Khloe or Leia for directions. I worried they were wondering about me. I thought out my apology for not staying until the end so I could congratulate Leia.**

**But in all seriousness, I had no idea where to go. Everything was blank. I had never been to this part of town before so there was no chance of me getting around easily.**

**Lights from stores lighted my way and made it easier for me to get around. Sadly, I still wasn't able to make out a bus stop for me to get home.**

**I was cold.**

**I was hungry. I should've ordered some food at the restaurant.**

**I finally decided to ask someone for directions. A lady sat on a bench with her dog by her side and I approached her.**

**"****Excuse me," I said in the sweetest voice I possibly could. "Do you know where the bus stop is from here?"**

**The lady looked at me and stared suspiciously. "Are you a visitor here?" she asked.**

**"****No. But I've never been downtown. Again, do you know where the bus stop is?"**

**She eyed me for a few more seconds then pointed at a direction. "There should be one a few blocks from here. You're not very far."**

**I looked in her direction and suddenly felt at ease. "Thank you so much," I said and began following her directions.**

**A big smile planted on my face, for that I was so happy to finally find a way to get back home. I arted running even though my ankles killed to be in regular sized sneakers instead of 2 sizes too small boots.**

**As I got farther down the block, I paused at the edge of a dark alley. At the other side, I saw a bus sign with a blue wooden bench beside it.**

**Finally, I thought**

**I stopped running and began walking down the alley without taking any extra precautions. My heart was beating from the tiredness of my running, but as I got deeper into the alley it beated for different reasons.**

**It was starting to get darker. I couldn't even see the ground to watch where I was going. I could barely see my hands when I held them out in front of me. I started to walk faster.**

**Suddenly, a man came out from behind a dumpster. Another man came out from the shadows. They all stared at me with a big smirk on their faces. By their wrinkles and clothing, I assumed that they were over 30 years old.**

**"****Hey handsome," said one.**

**I started running.**

**"****Whoa slow down," said the other.**

**One of them grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me towards the ground. I grunted as the hard concrete scraped me by the leg.**

**"****Don't you want to stay and play?" said one of the men. I couldn't tell which through the darkness.**

**They both chuckled. Their voices were raspy and made me cringe at the sound of them.**

**One of them grabbed my jacket and pulled me halfway off the ground. "Get the hell up." he said.**

**"****Get the hell off!" I spat at him.**

**I was pushed to the other man who hugged me in a way that trapped my arms to the side of my waist. I wanted to scream, but at the same time I knew they would probably do worse to me if I did. Instead, I tried to pull myself free.**

**"****Now hold on there baby boy," the guy holding me said.**

**I lifted my knees and stomped his foot hard from behind me. He cursed and his arms pulled away for a second.**

**It wasn't long enough for me to escape. **

**"****This babe's got fire," said the other guy. He chuckled then stopped dramatically. "Strip him."**

**"****No!" I cry.**

**I wiggle my waist, trying to pull myself out from his grip. But his hands slid down into my pants.**

**I couldn't believe I was being violated. It was a realistic dream.**

**The guy holding me rubbed my legs up and down, teasing my anger and his satisfaction. I didn't know what to do. I was too afraid to do anything. I tried wiggling myself away, but that just made it easier for him to touch me.**

**I couldn't possibly be raped now.**

**Not today.**

**Not here.**

**Not by these people.**

**Just as his hands were about to reach my underwear I heard the loud sound of a punch and jaws crackling. I couldn't see what was going on, so I used my sense of hearing to hear everything that was going on.**

**I heard a punch again.**

**Another punch.**

**and another.**

**At that last punch, I felt the arms violating me release their grip from around my waist, and I nearly fell to the ground. I stumbled over myself but caught my balance and stood up straight.**

**I looked around but kidded myself because still, I was blind to the darkness.**

**Instead, I cried "Help! Help someone help me!"**

**A hand was placed over my mouth. I screamed and tried to pull myself away but an arm wrapped tight around my stomach.. **

**Just when I was about to kick him in the shin a voice whispered into my ear, "Control yourself, love."**

**I gasped and froze.**

**No way.**

**It can't be.**

**"****Jack?" I whispered in disbelief.**

**I heard the sounds of the men moaning and scratching their bodies against the rock ground.**

**"****It's me," Jack said quietly. "It's fine. You're fine. Ralph, I need you to listen very carefully." the moaning of the men continued. "I need you to run. Run as fast as you can but to the other side of the alley. There, you'll see my red car. My keys should already be ignited into the engine and the doors are unlocked. I reckon you can drive and use a GPS so set it where you'll be directed to the treehouse. That is where I'll meet you in about an hour. Do not, I repeat, do not go home. Nod if you understand."**

**I was still for a moment, trying to take in everything he just said. Then slowly I nodded.**

**"****Good, then get ready," said Jack. "All you have to do, is count to ten."**

**That's when my breathing stopped.**

**My heart stopped.**

**My eyes, my chest, and every cell membrane of my body froze in place.**

**Did Jack just say…**

**"****Starting now," said Jack**

**He released my stomach and once again, I heard the sounds of punches in the background.**

**Although I was frozen, I did as he told me - I counted to ten.**

**1…**

**2…**

**3…**

**4…**

**5…**

**6…**

**I hear the sound of a shirt being ripped and Jack screams in agony.**

**"****Jack!" I cry**

**"****Keep counting!" he called back, but I could hear the pain in his voice.**

**I did as he told.**

**7…**

**8…**

**9…**

**…****.10**

**I ran for it.**

****

**A/N Confused? Well now you can ask me anything you like about Count to Ten at my Tumblr missmerridew343. Also if you send me the secret coding 4.5 you unlock a short chapter that was suppose to come before, Do you remember? But I took it down feeling it was unimportant. So why not make a little game from it! The chapter is short and it take's place from Jack's perspective after he Ralph left the treehouse. Please review I want to know how everyone likes the story so far. Plus I am very proud of myself for that cliffhanger though. I love you all! Until next time on….Count to Ten! (Credit to _PaperKites) **


	8. Healing Wounds

"_All you have to do, is count to ten_"

_Count to ten _

_Count to ten_

I was in shock. I couldn't even think straight. His three words were enough to paralyze my bones and muscles.

How could it be possible? Am I just fooling myself?

Then again, here I was running for my dear life after counting each individual number until I hit ten.

Jack's car engine was roaring as I came towards it. Just like he said, the doors were unlocked and I stepped into the driver's seat. I took deep heavy breaths to calm myself down. It probably wouldn't be a good idea for me to drive at stress, not to mention I hadn't even driven for over a month now.

I slouched in the chair, still taking it all in. I tried to look through the alley, but it was too dark for me to see anything. I only hoped that Jack was okay.

Jack.

I recalled Jack saying to leave fast, but then I wondered how he would make it back to the treehouse which was 10 miles away. Leaving him worried me, especially knowing that he'd be at a weakened state.

"Damn it," I cussed while slamming my fist against the wheel. What to do, what to do.

I followed my instincts and dragged the seatbelt in front of me, locking it in place. I took a deep final breath and started up the GPS. There weren't a lot of destinations saved into it so it wasn't hard to find 'TREEHOUSE'. But what jogged my curiosity was that a star marked beside it, meaning that it was a common destination for him to go to.

Why?

I ignored it for a while and followed the directions in the GPS to lead me to the treehouse.

It wasn't long until I parked into the driveway of the grassy field, leading to the forest. I was shivering and felt the goosebumps rise on my legs. But I ran out of the car and towards the forest anyway.

My mind was desperate for an explanation.

As my legs sprinted through pointy leaves and mis-sighted tree branches, I felt scratches form on almost every part of my bare pain was visible enough for me to know that there won't be any scars to worry about the next time I looked at myself in the light. But nevertheless, I was still in pain.

When I finally made it to the treehouse, my lungs burned and needed more oxygen than I could carry. I sat down on a log for a few minutes to settle my muscles. Veins were bursting out of my skin and I didn't know how to handle it.

Before I knew it, I was back up on my feet, and ready to climb the tree ladder/ It didn't take long for me to make it up ti the treehouse - it felt like less than 15 seconds. I was in need of shelter.

Once my feet stepped onto the hardwood ground, I purposely fell onto the bed and sighed heavily. The springs on the bed weren't enough to relax my back, but it was enough for me to feel the satisfying sensation buzz across my spine.

After I completely calmed myself, I slowly sat up and pulled off the blanket to wrap around my legs. It wasn't as warm as I'd hoped, but I was still grateful for it.

However, my mind still hasn't calmed.

About 10 minutes has passed since I left the alley. I couldnt fathom enough of how I worried I was of Jack. I sickened myself for leaving him at such an awful state, but he had been so desperate to get me out of there, I didn't have much time to think.

But now I did.

Yesterday, Jack became eager to convince myself of him being someone I've known a long time ago. Yet, he never succeeded. Now, who knew that 3 simple words made it easy for me to believe him; to believe that I truly had known him since a long time ago.

The thought made me shiver. Not because I was afraid by, but the fact that Jack was once again in front of me, to save me, it felt so unreal. I couldn't even handle the idea.

My eyes looked around the treehouse and, despite the darkness, I realized other things different besides the bed that I didn't realize before. A drawer sat at what used to be an empty corner, and clothes stuck out of it form different sections. On the top of the drawer, there was a cardboard box which contained multiple bags of food ranging from BBQ chips to baby carrots. I was a bit tempted to grab a bag of jalapeno cheddar cheetos but held back.

There was enough in this treehouse to necessitate the life of a single person… might that person be Jack?

A clock hung from a nail stabbed into the wall. I squinted my eyes and read it -_7:47_

I felt a yawn wind up in my throat and I opened my mouth to let it all out. I was sleepy and I didn't know how long I could hold up.

Thinking it would be a while until Jack came back here, I laid back onto the bed and curled myself under the blanket, drifting off into what I hoped to be a short nap.

I heard the sounds of rustling leaves and breaking branches before shooting up from the bed. I looked around and Jack was nowhere to be found.

I stared at the clock and it read -_9:21_

"Shit," I breathed.

I pulled my legs out from underneath the blanket and shivered at the sudden coldness that ran through my legs. It was worse now that I had just gotten used to the warmth enveloped by the blanket.

Jack should've been back by now. 2 hours have nearly passed and he wasn't at my sight.

I went to look for him.

I began climbing down the treehouse, watching out for any splinters. At that precaution, it took a lot longer to climb down than to climb up.

Once I was 4 steps above from the ground, I hopped off the ladder onto the dirt. I nearly tripped over myself because my legs still weren't fully awake.

I began walking through the forest until I heard the sound of rustling leaves against the dirt ground. I froze. I kept my ears intact to make out anymore noises.

More rustling leaves. I started looking in all directions.

Then I heard a moaning sound.

I turned around and saw Jack sitting on the dirt, leaning against a tree not far from the one holding up the treehouse.

"Jack!" I cried.

I ran up to him and kneeled next to his wounded body. His face was bruised and blood soaked most parts of his what was wounded the most was the side of his stomach, which had a puddle of blood just about to form underneath it. His eyes were closed, but only as a reaction to the pain. He was awake.

"Ral….ph…." he breathed.

"I'm here," I said. "Jack, what happened to you?"

"Mmmm," he moaned, not being able to answer. His legs shifted against the ground and rustled the leaves beneath him.

"Can you climb up the treehouse?"

"Can't….It hurts…" he grunted.

I began jerking my hands, not knowing what to do. "Jack, please," I begged. "I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do."

His eyes fluttered open then closed back again. He was about to faint.

"First-aid...kit," he muttered.

It took me awhile to understand what he just said, but once I did I immediately climbed up the treehouse and this time, I didn't care to watch for splinters.

I searched the treehouse for any first-aid kits. I was panicking and that only made things worse because my vision blurred from my heaving chest.

I threw things around and practically destroyed half the treehouse just looking for the first-aid kit. _Where the bloody hell is it? _I thought angrily.

Then something clicked. I remembered hiding under the bed with Danielle, and there were a few things I had to kick out of the way in order for us to fit. I ducked down and looked underneath the bed. There were multiple boxes and they were all made out of cardboard' all except one.

I reached under the bed while grabbing the handle of a white plastic box and pulling it out to the open. On it was a painted red plus sign with the words 'First-aid' at the bottom.

I didn't have a lot of time. I quickly climbed down the tree house and hopped off 5 steps high. While enduring the vibrating pain it brought up my legs, I sprinted towards the tree that Jack was sitting against and crouched beside him.

"Hey," I said, breathing heavily while opening the first aid kit, "You're going to be fine. It's going to be okay."

I rummaged through the case, pulling out bandages and cotton balls. I only prayed that there would be enough to cover is open wounds..

I looked to Jack and tried to scan everything I needed to cover. The bruises on his hands and face couldn't be helped so I focused only on where blood was pouring out. The only things I could locate was a large cut on his arm that was followed by the same cut on his long-sleve shirt, and the blood seeping through his clothes from his stomach. But there was probably more that I just couldn't see.

"Jack," I said hesitantly, "I'm going to have to take off your shirt. But it's only so I can wrap the bandage around your wound."

He moaned in response.

"Okay," I mumbled.

He wore a dark blue buttoned up shirt so it wasn't hard to take it off. I quickly unbutton him, despite my embarrassment and the blood flushing towards my cheeks. I tried to ignore how close my face was to his.

But Jack didn't. "Your breath smells like fruit," he breathed.

"That's a big contrast to how you smell," I said. He smelled of sweat and blood.

When I finally unbuttoned his shirt, I opened it up and revealed all the wounds. I was almost disgusted by how much blood there was to cover and all the big cuts. The biggest wound, which was the one at the side of his stomach, wasn't even visible for me to see because the layers of blood had darkened upon it. I held in my fear and went to work.

First, I started with cleaning any excess blood with the cotton balls. I sprayed them with a water spray from the aid kit and wiped off the dried blood surrounding his wounds. It didn't take long. I used no more than 10 cotton balls and started working with the wrapping bandage.

His shirt still dangled around his arms and I knew it had to be taken off in order for me to wrap the bandage around his stomach, not to mention his arm.

I wrapped my arm around his back and rested my chin on his shoulder. I was practically hugging him, but it was necessary to calm him down. "I want you to breathe, and I'm sorry if this hurts," I whisper in advance and pull him off the tree. He yells in pain for a few seconds and I rush to pull off his shirt before placing him back on the tree. "I'm sorry!" I apologize as I slowly unwrap my arms from around his back.

I knew I caused him extreme pain by ripping the sleeves off his wound but it had to be done quickly. I had to move quickly. I unwrapped the bandaid and rolled it around Jack's stomach, making sure to cover all his wounds. The whole time, I was practically hugging him because the bandage had to make it around his back and over his stomach once again. I had to use one and a half rolls of bandaid because the blood kept soaking through. The whole time, Jack clenched at the dirt and his muscles tensed all over. I hated hurting him, even if it was unintentionally and to save him. How do doctors do this?

After I finished, I pulled away and Jack sighed in relief. I looked at his stomach and congratulated myself for what I had done.

Now to the arm. I used all that was left of the roll which was half of a full one. Luckily, it was just enough to conceal his wound. He didn't tense as much, but I knew he was still in pain.

I stood up after I was done. The process took about 10 minutes, me being inexperienced, and the whole time I was crouching. It took a big toll on my thighs.

I looked over at Jack. I never thought it was possible to see a gut so strong, yet so weak. His hard muscles were still noticeable beneath the thick layer of bandages, and it made me so sad to see him in such misery.

After my legs had fully stretched out I sat myself beside Jack, watching out for the pool of blood. I didn't speak. I wanted to give him a minute to cool off and let the pain settle.

Meanwhile, I thought of all things impossible being possible. I couldn't believe it was really him. Jack had been him this whole time and I wasn't knowledgeable enough to add up all the details and clarify it. I felt so stupid.

Jack started coughing and choking. I patted his back rapidly as little drips of blood spurted out of his mouth.

"Do you need water?" I asked quietly.

He stopped coughing and shook his head. His eyes shut tightly and took a deep breath. "I'm just really sleepy," he said in a raspy voice.

I looked at him for a moment, thinking. I looked up at the treehouse then back at him. I ended up staring at my thighs while saying, "Jack, do you...Do you live here?"

Jack was quite. He was still breathing heavily. But soon enough, he responded, "Yes."

I looked up at him. I didn't know the best way to respond. There were so many questions I had to ask but I resisted, knowing he was in too much pain to hold up a conversation.

But we couldn't stay here. I hung Jack's bloody shirt over my shoulder and crouched with my back facing him.

"Get on my back," I said.

He moaned and managed to say, "What…"

"You need to rest your body, but not here. I'll take you to your car."

He inhaled. "You won't make it to the car."

"Please," I said. "I want to help you."

He was silent for a while. But then I heard him grunt and the sound of the leaves shuffle beneath him. Before I knew it, his weight piled on top of me and he wrapped his big arms around my neck and shoulders. I can feel him flinch at the pain of his stomach pressing against my back.

The hardest part for me was probably standing up. My thighs shaken as I straightened my legs and tried to catch my balance.

"Don't drop me," he muttered.

I started swaying around. "Have a little faith, would you?" I said a little annoyed.

I finally caught my balance and started walking in a direction that would lead me to the car. Jack was a lot lighter than I thought but he was still heavy. Trying to hide my struggle, I began talking to pass time.

"You don't need to answer," I said. "Just listen...I'm sorry for how I treated you yesterday at school. In truth, I was just afraid. Not of you but...of what I might remember."

"You remembered.." he breathed.

"I told you, you didn't have to answer," I snapped quietly. Then I sighed. "But no,I didn't. I remembered the moment but just not you. At least not up until now."

"Didn't…" Jack repeated my word. "Do you remember now?"

"I can't tell." I replied disappointedly.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow. "I feel like I'm the one who should be asking you that question. But a bit in shock and disbelief.

"I mean how do you feel with me being here, now that you know who I am."

"Same answer. I'm shocked you've came to my rescue, once again, and in disbelief that I got to see you again."

"I must admit, even after three days, I'm still fascinated by it myself."

I looked down at me feet. "You know, you could've just told me."

"I tried. But would you have believed me?"

"I would. I'd be shocked but I'd believe you because it would be impossibly coincidental if you just happened to get the story right."

Jack nestled his head into the back of my neck and sniffed deeply.

"Are you sniffing me?" I asked in confusion.

"You smell of apples and pomegranate," he said, ignoring my question.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay Jack, Okay."

He chuckled.

"Feeling better now?" I asked, noticing he wasn't moaning as much.

"The pain's still there," he replied. "It's just that you're taking my mind off it."

"How? I'm barely doing anything?"

"But you're doing everything and beyond what I could think and do right now." Jacks head shifted but remained rested at the back at the back of my neck.

I stopped talking the rest of the way. I wanted to save my breath. That, and I didn't know what to say. Instead, I spoke in my head, for that there were still so many questions to ask. Now just wasn't the time to ask them.

Halfway through the walk and my legs felt like jello. Still,I kept going. Because 15 minutes away from the treehouse, and we had finally made it to the car.

"Can you stand for a few seconds?" I asked.

He nodded and took his legs from off my waist. One of his arms, the one without the wound, still wrapped around my shoulder to keep his balance.

I quickly took out Jac's keys from inside my jacket pocket and unlocked the door. I opened the back seat door and helped Jack into it. He fell onto the seat and laid half his body on it while hanging his legs off the edge. I smiled and closed the door behind him before walking into the drivers seat.

I couldn't drive home because my mom would ask about his car, and I wasn't going to leave him alone. I spotted Jacks phone in an open cabinet and pulled it out. Luckily, there was no password to lock it so I dialed my home phone number.

"_Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice messaging system."_

I grunted and waited for the beep to leave a voice message. "Hey mom. It's Ralph" I said. "I'm staying over at Khloe's house tonight so I won't be coming home. I hope you're okay with that. I love you bye." I hung up the phone and set it down on the passenger seat.

"Okay, looks like I'm stayi-" I paused when I turned around and saw Jack fully asleep on the back seat. I smiled at the sound of his light snores filling up the car.

I noticed his arms curled against his chest and his body tense from the cold. Only then did I realize that I forgot to put his shirt back on. It still hung over my shoulder so I placed it over his upper body and patted it down to keep him warm.

Once I did that, I reclined the seat so I could lay down and fall asleep as well. With only the

sounds of Jack's quiet but peaceful breathing to fill my ears, I fell asleep as quick as a baby.

A/N: Next chapter will be a flashback of what went on between Ralph and Jack. (Credit to _PaperKites)


	9. Flash Back

******A/N So this chapter is a flashback to when Ralph was 10 ans still lived in England. Keep in mind that it is in the perspective of a child, so sentences won't sound very educated. :) Enjoy**

**I hate mom.**

**I hate dad.**

**I hope I never see my parents ever again.**

**I ran down the road and didn't care where I was going. As long as I never got to see them again, I can be taken away by an eagle and not whine or complain.**

**My legs started to shake because they got so tired and I dragged them until I stopped. I rested my hands on my knees to take a break and catch my breath. It felt like I had ran for nearly 30 minutes without stopping. My heart felt like it was screaming to the sound of a massive drum roll- And it hurt.**

**I attempted to stand up straight and felt pain through my diaphragm. But I stayed standing and ignored it. I had to keep going. **

**Before my legs started moving again, I looked around. I had ran to a place where I've never set my eyes on before. Fields of grass surrounded me and thick forests lied in the background. I noticed a thin trail leading to the forest and it triggered my curiosity.**

**I began moving my feet, walking through the trail and following it towards the forest. There was a wide opening that led me to seeing all the thick trees, standing together as if they were best friends. The forest was wide, and I couldn't even see it to the end, for that there was always a tree blocking my way.**

**I took a moment to decide whether to keep walking or go back. I thought back to what I had overheard mom and dad saying. I scowled at the thought of them and started walking through the forest. I made sure to dig my feet deep into the dirt so I could follow my trail back out of the forest. **

**Everything was so beautiful. Every once in a while, birds would chirp and their songs would bounce off the trees and echo off into the sky. It made me wonder what it was like to be a bird. If I could turn into a bird, I could fly away to a place like Japan, and my parents would never find me. I envied the birds. I wished they understood how lucky and free they were to do whatever they want. If I had one wish, I'd wish to grow wings and fly with all the other birds.**

**I had already walked for so long and so far, but I didn't want to stop. There were always little creatures flying around, climbing trees, digging into the ground and simply walking their bare feet on the ground. Sometimes I wished to speak their language so we could just talk all day long about everything.**

**20 minutes has passed, and I was still walking. I nearly forgot to dig my feet into the ground so I could form a trail.**

**All of a sudden, a bird flew out of a tree hole and scared me half to death. I watched it fly high into the sky then stop at a branch of a tree. I stared at it and watched it sit still and motionless as if there was nothing more to do.**

**Then, right before my eyes, I saw something that jogged my excitement. A large treehouse sat at the top of the tree, and a tall ladder stuck to the side. I wouldn't have ever noticed it if the bird never flew near it.**

**Without thinking, I climbed up the tree and smiled widely. Not once did my eyes trail from the tree house. Ever since I was little, I would always wish for my dad to build a tree house. But he never had the time to do that for me.**

**I had a bit of trouble with setting my foot onto the treehouse. The last step of the ladder was 2 feet away from the ground of the treehouse, and me not being the most flexible, I struggled to reach my short leg up onto the deck. I nearly slipped but finally, I managed to crawl onto the hardwood floor.**

**I grunted and rested on the floor for a few seconds before finally standing up and looking around the treehouse. Strangely, the inside looked just like any regular room. There was a desk, bed, drawer and almost everything you'd have in a bedroom.**

**I wondered for a moment if the tree house belonged to someone but thought differently when I saw the million specks of dust in the bed sheets. I never realized how tired I was until I let out a roaring yawn and felt my head daze. My hands wiped off as much as the dust as I could and I laid myself onto the bed **

**It felt only like a second has passed when my mind dozed off into a night's sleep.**

**My eyes fluttered open to the sight of a red haired boy, looking at me with bright blue eyes and pointing a small yet short knife at me.**

**I jumped and curled myself to the edge of the bed, trying to get as far away from the knife as possible.**

**"****Don't hurt me!" I squealed.**

**"****Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," said the boy. His voice sounded childish but had an unknown accent that smoothly ran through his words.**

**"****Kill me?!" I asked in fear. "But I haven't done anything bad to you."**

**"****Why are you in my treehouse?"**

**"****Please, let me explain," I quickly said while starting to shift across the bed. "I only came here because I was curious and I got tired so I decided to sleep. I didn't mean to invade it or steal anything. I promise, I'm not-"**

**"****This forest is very dangerous," the boy interrupted me. "Why did you even think of coming here?"**

**My eyes widened and I turned my head to the side while staring at the ground. "I ran away," I replied quietly.**

**I waited for him to respond but he didn't. I took a peek at him and saw his arm drop the knife to his waist as he stared at me. He stared at me as if he sympathized what I was going through.**

**To him I probably looked like a weakling. With my arms wrapped around my knees and my stomach tucked in like a ball, I resembled a helpless little boy.**

**It took me awhile to realize I was one.**

**I slowly turned my head back to the boy, not realizing the single tear falling from my eye. He stared at me frozen and surprised.**

**When he noticed himself staring at me, he looked away and closed his eyes while furrowing his eyebrows. "I ran away too," he said quietly.**

**I stared at him sorrowfully. "You did? Why?"**

**"****Insignificant for you to know," he replied while opening his eyes but still looking away from me. "I don't even know your name."**

**I tilted my head at him "Well what's ****_your _****name?"**

**"****I'm not telling you."**

**I raise an eyebrow. "Well then how do you expect me to tell you my name?"**

**He shrugged "Likewise."**

**I scowl at him then settled. "Fine. You can call me Ray"**

**"****Ray? That's a stupid name."**

**"****I know it is. It's not my real name. Now tell me yours."**

**He rolled his eyes up, deep in thought, then stared back down to me. "Call me Jew."**

**I frowned. "Jew? That's an even stupider name."**

**He rolled his eyes. "You're dumb. It's not my real name I lied to you about it. It's just a combination of y first and last name."**

**"****Oh," I mouthed.**

**I stood up from the bed and wiped the dust off my clothes. My hand reached out to 'Jew'.**

**"****Well then nice to meet you, Jew." I said.**

**Jew took my hand and shook it. "Likewise, Ray."**

**"****You say likewise a lot…"**

**"****Last time I counted, I've only said it twice." Jew shook his head. "Wow you really are dumb."**

**"****Not as much as you are mean," I say with a glare.**

**Jew rolled his eyes and waved his wrist at me. "Whatever."**

**He walked over to the desk to set the knife down. I followed behind him as he sat in his rolling chair and started to spin around.**

**I looked at him curiously. "So now will you tell me why you ran away?"**

**"****Tell me your story first," he said while still spinning around.**

**I entwined my fingers below the waist. "I don't really want to talk about it."**

**"****And you expect me to?"**

**I looked at him then sighed. "Okay. My family is losing money because of my father. He's ill and we spend a lot of money to get him to feel better but it's never working. Before I ran away, I heard my parents talking about sending me to my grandma's house in Minnesota because they feel bad for not providing me with all my needs. But I have everything I need here, and I don't need anything more."**

**"****At least your parents intend on sending you away to someone who loves you," said Jew.**

**I crossed my arms and looked out the window. "That's not the point," I said. "But anyways, now you tell me your story."**

**"****Why do you want to know so badly?" **

**I fisted my hands. "We made a deal!" I exclaimed.**

**"****Uh, no we didn't."**

**My jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? I just poured my heart out to you!"**

**"****Hey, calm down okay?"**

**"****No I will not calm down!" I was furious.**

**"****It was you choice to say what you did. And for your information, it's not that easy to hear about someone else's personal life one you told them yours."**

**I scrunched my nose at him and stomped over to the bed while crossing my arms dramatically. Jew laughed. I shot him a glare but he just gave me a smug look and raised an eyebrow.**

**I admired how perfect his eyebrow rose without disturbing the state of the other one.**

**I quickly look away.**

**Jew sighed. "Look, sorry to ask but when are you leaving?"**

**"****Oh.." i said, suddenly realizing that i was still in his tree house. "Well...I don't know. Can't I just stay here for a while?"**

**He stared at me for a few seconds then sighed. "Fine."**

**I gave a little smile. "Thanks." **

**And so I sat on his bed, swinging my legs while Jew spun in his chair continuously. I would always take a peek at him but quickly look away once he got near to noticing. I don't know why I felt embarassed to. I just didn't want him to think of me as someone who was so desperately wanting to get to know him.**

**Overall, the situation was quite awkward.**

**Jew harshly stood up from his chair when he noticed something out the window.**

**"****What is it?" I asked cautiously.**

**"****A bird," he said without looking at me. "I just saw a bird fall out from the sky."**

**"****It was probably just taking a landing."**

**He shook his head. "I can see it limping on the ground."**

**My eyes widened and I quickly ran out of the treehouse. Jew ran towards the door and looked down at me as I started climbing down the tree.**

**"****What are you doing?" he asked.**

**"****I'm saving the bird," I responded.**

**I hopped off the ladder and to the ground. My eyes wandered around the forest, trying to search for the fallen bird.**

**"****Where is it?!" I asked loudly, hoping Jew would hear me.**

**"****A lot farther than where you're at, love!" he called back.**

**I shot him a look. "Don't call me that!"**

**"****Sorry love," he said with a smirk and went back into the tree house.**

**My hands fisted and I stomped farther away from the treehouse. I couldn't tell how far the bird was, not to mention whether it was big or small. **

**I was much farther from the treehouse now, but I didn't think much of it. The bird needed me.**

**I caught something move from the side of my eye and I quickly turned. A pair of wings flapped in a pile of dead leaves and I ran towards it.**

**I bent my knees so I could get a good look at the bird. It was about 7 inches tall with beautiful sapphire blue feathers and a black tail; blood was pouring out from beneath one of it's wings.**

**I gasped and quickly picked it up. I examined the birds wound and held it close to my chest.**

**"****Poor bird," I said sadly and slowly stood up.**

**"****Hey!" I heard someone yell.**

**I flinched and looked up. A big man wearing a brown leather jacket stood a couple meters away from me. A small pistol gun hung from his hand while the other hand pointed at me menacingly.**

**"****Give me that bird!" He yelled.**

**I cupped the bird in my hands and, out of fear started running back towards the tree house. I heard the man's footsteps gain on me and I ran faster. If only my legs were long enough to outrun a big intimidating man.**

**"****Dame it HAND ME THE BIRD!" the man shouted.**

**I shook my head rapidly.**

**Once the tree house came to view I yelled, "Jew!"**

**He didn't come out.**

**"****JEW!" I yelled again but even louder.**

**This time he looked out the window and had a shocked look on his face once he saw how troubled I was.**

**"****Ray!" he yelled and ran out to climb down the tree house.**

**I could see he was moving as fast as he could but tears were starting to pile over my eyes. I became blinded to them and tripped over a big sharp rock.**

**It wasn't until I saw it did I scream in pain.**

**The said of my jean got ripped in half, and a large deep cut ran from my anl to my mid of my calf. It started to burn and I trashed my leg in the air.**

**_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. _****I repeatedly thought in my head.**

**My other knee curled up to my chest, covering up the bird that was still held in my hands.**

**Why was this man so desperate to have the bird?**

**I needed to see what was going on. I turned my head while trying to calm my injured leg.**

**The first thing I saw was Jew running towards the hunter with a knife gripped in his hands. The hunter aimed his gun towards Jew and pulled the trigger. Right when I was about to scream, Jew dodged the shot and rolled on the ground. By surprise, he took advantage of his position and trashed his knife on both of the man's knees.**

**The man yelled in agony as he dropped to the ground while clenching his knees.**

**Jew started sprinting to my side and he examined my calf. He placed a hand on my shoulder.**

**"****Ray you need to get up," he said while shaking my shoulder. His head spun to the man then back to me. "Please, Ray, we have to get to the treehouse."**

**I slowly stood up and ignored the wild pain my calf brought me. Jew grabbed me underneath my arms and pulled me off the ground. I put all my weight on my other leg and hopped as Jew helped keep my balance.**

**The treehouse was so high up and I feared of falling due to the instability on my left leg.**

**Jew held his hand out to the bird. "Here," he said, offering to take hold of it.**

**I looked to Jew with a worried look.**

**"****I'll be right behind you," he said supportively.**

**I was still afraid but I nodded and took a deep breath before handing him the bird. I made sure to rely mostly on my arms to hold me up, and pulled my body weight to the next step on the ladder. I was moving a lot faster than I'd imagined, but it wasn't fast enough. Jew didn't complain and helped me up the whole way.**

**My arms began to feel weak from carrying my body weight. When my right foot slipped, I almost fell onto Jew and caused us both a 15 feet fall. I was breathing rapidly from my near heart attack.**

**"****Don't worry, don't panic," said Jew. "I'm here so just keep going."**

**I nodded and took a deep breath through my mouth before continuing. I arms were shaking and felt like they were going to fall any moment. I hated the thought of having to rely so much on Jew, someone I had barely even known. But at this time, he was the one I trusted the most.**

**My arms reached the floorboards of the treehouse and I pulled myself into the tree house. Just as I did, I heard a gunshot.**

**"****Jew!" I screamed, assuming he got it.**

**"****Hurry!" he yelled. "Just keep going!"**

**With that motivation, I crawled even quicker into the tree house and laid breathlessly on the floor to catch my breath. My arms were so tired, and felt like they were about to fall off. Actually, it felt like they already did fall off.**

**Once Jew came into the tree house, he set the bird beside me and ruffled his hands into his hair. Some of the bird's wings bleeded onto his skin. **

**"****Did you get shot?" I asked.**

**He shook his head and closed his eyes.**

**We heard another gunshot, and this time, it landed on the walls near the entrance. My heart had accelerated five time faster.**

**"****Why does he want the bird so much?" I asked in misunderstanding.**

**"****It's a rare specie of bird," Jew replied as he stood up. He pulled out his knife which was held in between his belt and jeans. "It's preposterous, what heights people would go to just for money. The bird must cost thousands. Possibly millions."**

**I stroked the birds wings and found it to be soft and smooth as silk. I frowned. "He shot it.." I mumbled.**

**"****I know."**

**Jew moved to the entrance of the door but quickly moved aside before the sound of another gun shot went off.**

**That's when I lost it. My eyes burned from my tears. I knew I couldn't give away a bird to a man who was going to sell it to be displayed and locked up in a cage. At the same time, I was afraid. I didn't want to die.**

**Jew turned around to the sound of my sniffles. He kneeled down beside me and pushed my hair back from out of my face.**

**"****Hey," he said in a soothing voice. "Don't cry. "I'll help you." **

**I looked at him and gave a little smile. He smile back.**

**He reached under his bed and pulled out a blue shirt. He spread it out over my leg and wrapped it all around my calf so it could cover my injury and soak up the blood. He pulled back and stared at me for a few seconds.**

**What happened next was out of my control, but not to my complaints.**

**Jew leaned over to me and unhesitantly kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and embraced his warmth until he finally pulled away and stood at the entrance.**

******(A/N: This kiss was supposed to be a brotherly kind of protective way. Not like a couple! Okay back to reading. :D)**

**I was speechless for a while until I asked, "Why?"**

**"****Hmm?" Jew hummed without turning to me. **

**"****Why...did you kiss me?"**

**He didn't look at me. He continued to stare out the tree house but he replied, "Because, it's been forever since I've found someone who's actually needed me." He paused and raised his chin. "Therefore, I'm grateful to you."**

**I wasn't to my understanding, but for some reason, at this moment he looked almost powerful. It was as if he looked powerful. It was as if he was a fearless hero, and at that time, he was to me.**

**Without looking at me he said. "Ray, I need you to listen very carefully. Do you understand?"**

**"****Oka-ay," My voice cracked from how tired I was.**

**"****I'm going to go down there. I'm going to distract the hunter with the bird and-"**

**"****You can't let him hurt the bird!" I cried.**

**"****Don't worry, I won't. Its just to lure him away from here. Now during this process, keep your eyes enabled. I want you to wait until there's complete and utter silence. Don't jump to conclusions."**

**"****Jump to conclusions on what?" I asked.**

**"****After there's silence, I want you to count to ten. That way you'll know when the coat is clear."**

**"****What about you?"**

**He ignored me. "My phones on the desk. Take it. Once you make it home safely, I want you to call the first number that's on my contact list, and leave a voice message saying you're alright. I want to be assured of your safety."**

**"****What about your safety?" I asked**

**He was silent for a few seconds then he looked at me with a grin. "That's something we'll just have to expect."**

**Before I could stop him, he hopped onto the ladder and began climbing down the tree.**

**The sounds were almost immediate. I heard grunts and loud yelling. I even heard Jew's scream of agony. I wanted to help him, but I had to trust that he'll be alright.**

**It felt like a minute has passed until complete silence finally dawned on the forest.**

**And so I counted.**

**1..**

**2..**

**3..**

**4..**

**5..**

**6..**

**7..**

**8..**

**9..**

**…****..10.**

**I pushed myself off the ground and relied on my right foot to carry my weight.**

**I hopped over to Jew's desk and found his phone sitting in a basket. It was a white sidekick flip phone that was scratched all over. While I was looking for the on button, I noticed an engraving at the back bottom corner that said 'JM'**

**JM? **

**Might that be Jew's initials?**

**I ignored the thought and started hopping down the steps of the ladder, and struggling to make my way home once my feet hit the dirt ground.**

******4 years later-**

**My parents and I had made a final decision to move out from Texas to Minnesota. Our money problems had only ascended, and since the thought of leaving pained them, they decided to leave me to Grandma's.**

**But the one thing I felt most connected to in England was the one tree house, I had first met Jew in. I never saw him since the day he saved me. I refused to believe he was dead. I was never sure.**

**Every day from the year that I'd met him, until I was 12, I visited the tree house, hoping I'd see him and give my thanks. But never did he show.**

**Every week from that year until I was 14, I visited the same tree house. Once again, never did he show.**

**He never replied to the voice message I sent to the first person in his contacts list. I kept his phone, hoping he'd call back or maybe even ask to meet up again and retrieve it. Like all the other times, he showed no sign of himself.**

**Sometimes I wondered if he was a dream; if he was merely just an imagination. Then I looked back at the long scar that stretched on my leg and defied that assumption.**

**I remember him clearly- light red hair that wisped around his head, and the most bright blue eyes that made you stare in admiration whenever he truly looked at you.**

**I hoped to never forget him. Just as my hope to see him again faded from my mind, so did he.**

**********A/N: Hey there! I hoped I answered most of the questions to the story, at first I was going to make the flash back be on the island. But I changed my mind and turned it to something sweet and personal. I hoped you like it BYE! ****(Credit to _PaperKites) **


	10. Chips and Blankets

The sky still hasn't lightened by the time my eyes opened to it. I couldn't tell what time it was because Jack's phone had died and the car engine wasn't on the check the radio.

I spun in my seat and saw Jack still in his resting state, snoring ever so quietly. He looked so peaceful, despite his harsh wounds. But by his pale face and tensed muscles, I could tell he was cold. I too was cold with wearing nothing else but a t-shirt. I spreaded my leather jacket over Jack when I woke up in the middle of the night to his loud shivering.

My stomach growled and nearly made me jump. I hadn't eaten dinner or breakfast, and it felt like my ribs were about to pop out. Thinking of Jack's injuries, I knew we were in need of supplies for however long we were gonna stay in the car.

I opened the car door as quietly as possible and gently closed it behind me. The treehouse was filled with supplies we could use such as blankets and food.

The whole way to the treehouse I could feel my lips chap and my teeth chatter rapidly in my mouth. Khloe says we embrace the cold, and I say to fight it. I knew I should've worn the long sleeve.

"Dame it Khloe," I say through my chattering teeth.

The whole way, I tried to organize everything I wanted to ask Jack. I'd been patient this whole time, and once Jack is in a comfortable state, I'll ask him.

What happened to you?

How have you been?

Why are you living in the tree house now?

How'd you know where I was?

Were you following me downtown?

My stomach clenched. I couldn't tell whether I was nervous or anxious to have all my questions answered. Even now, it was still hard to believe that Jack, the boy who saved me as a child years ago, was the one to save me once again. My stomach clenched again and I continued walking hunched over.

15 minutes later, I made it to the treehouse. I climbed up to it and started scavenging for needed supplies. There were a lot of empty boxes I was able to carry everything in. I threw in a couple bags of food and four water bottles just in case. Knowing how desperate I was, I also ripped the blanket from off the bed and folded it. Just for the hell of it, I even added a pillow.

I wasn't sure what else to fill the box with since there was still 4 inches of space left at the top. I spun around in the middle of the tree house while pointing my eyes at every single object. There wasn't much, but I ended up taking a sketchbook and a box of colored pencils from the desk to my appease my boredom.

I made my way back to the car and realized that I still hadn't found my phone. My eyes wandered through every bush of leaves and tree branch that could've hidden it but I found no clue. It didn't sadden me, but now thinking of Jack, I still felt it important to return it to him.

When I finally made it to the grassy field, I still hadn't found a single trace of the phone. I only prayed that Jack wouldn't ask about it or note that it still hasn't been returned.

By the time I got to the car, my body convulsed from all the work I had to do in the past couple of hours. Adding the weight of a filled cardboard box in my arms didn't help either.

The box devoided me from seeing what was ahead. Every once in a while I'd look aside to see where I was walking then assume my direction by memory.

When I made it to the car, I arched my chest so the box had something to lean on while I reached one of my hands to the door handle. I pulled it open and grunted as I bent down and placed the box in the driver's seat.

"Jack, are you awake?" I asked as the box covered my sight.

No reply, yet no light snorings to fill the silence.

I stood up straight and looked to the back seat. Jack wasn't there.

"Jack?" I said panicked.

My head turned in all directions, back to where Jack used to lie, then all around the area. He was no where to be found.

"Noo, no,no, ,no,no…."

I started to looked in even the most ridiculous of places, as if we were playing a game of hide and seek. I checked under the car, under the seats, behind the trunk, everywhere Jack might've possibly or impossibly hidden.

"Jack!" I called.

I was shaking. No response came to my call.

"Jack where are you!?" I called again.

As I leaned down into the car once again, something grabbed onto my shoulders and I screamed. I jumped and spun around to face the culprit but ended up twisting my legs and tripping over myself. I fell face first into a hard bare chest, and a pair of arms enveloped around me.

My hands were close to my ribs, and I felt a familiar fabric below the chest. A bandage wrapped tightly around the person's stomach.

I sighed in relief when I knew who it was.

He simply chuckled. "Scared you, didn't I?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off Jack's chest. But just as I did, he collapsed into me and nearly caused both of us to fall. He started breathing heavily.

"It's okay, It's okay," I said repetitively.

I helped carry him back over to the car, and like last time around, he fell onto the seat. He rolled his body so his chest was facing the ceiling of the car and he coughed twice.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked while forcing myself next to him shutting the door behind me.

Jack struggled to push his back off the seat and sit down. In the end he winced and fell back in the seat.

He sighed. "I wanted to get some fresh air."

"You should be resting."

"I got lonely."

I sighed and shook my head. The box of supplies lied on the seat next to me so I reached over to it and grabbed a water bottle. I handed it to Jack.

"Drink up," I said. "I'm assuming you haven't drank in a while."

Jack took the water bottle and once he was about to open it, he stopped and grunted.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My arm is fucking injured," he complained.

I placed my hand over his forehead and felt the heat and sweat at the roots of his hair.

"Calm down," I said slowly while taking the water bottle from out of his hand and opening it for him. I hovered over his body and slightly tilted the water bottle. "Open your mouth," I said. Jack opened his mouth and I carefully poured in some water, little at a time.

When I pulled the bottle away Jack sighed in relief. "Thank you,: he breathed.

The side of my lips twitched and I air drank a little bit of the water until only half the bottle was filled. Afterwards, I shut it closed and rolled it under the chair.

"How are you?" I asked Jack.

He moaned as he struggled to sit up. I pushed him back by the shoulders.

"Take it easy." I said.

He took a deep breath and placed his hands over his stomach. "I hate being so vulnerable," he said raspily.

"What done is done. Time will heal as soon as it can."

His eyes trailed from the ceiling of the car then to me. I still leaned over him so he pushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you."

I raised my eyebrow and grinned. "Well I'm fine. Now go back to resting."

"I can't," Jack said while putting a hand over his injured biceps. "My wounds distract me."

"Try?"

He shakes his head. "I'd rather talk."

As would I.

"We have all the time for that but not now," I said.

"How are you?" He asked, ignoring my statement. "About me being here."

"In disbelief," I replied. It's clear that he wanted to talk more than he wanted to heal.

"We've manifested that. I mean how are you taking it?"

I frowned but it didn't touch my eyes. "I'm glad, really. But a little overwhelmed with thoughts at the moment. It's a bit more than what I could handle."

"Same. But I'm glad."

I smile then looked away. It began to turn silent.

All the questions I yearned to have answered suddenly became vivid to my brain. They were all so significant to my curiosity, yet. I couldn't find a way to open my mouth within this silence.

Jack's body flinched in the seat and his head faced it's back support. His eyes opened, stilled, then slowly started to close.

"Are you sleepy?" I questioned.

"My eyelids are tired," he answered. "And I feel like I'm about to pass out."

I nodded understandingly. "I won't disturb you then," I said then I opened the car door to step out onto the open.

"Where are you going?" asked Jack. His head rose a few centimeters.

"I'm leaving you to sleep," I replied. "An I want to think."

"Can't you think in here?"

"The cold helps refresh my brain."

"Please Ralph, I feel helpless in the condition I am. I can't bear the thought of you being alone while I'm unable to do anything. I could fall asleep any moment."

I set my eyes on the grassy field then let them fall back to Jack. I deprived the thought of leaving him and sat back into the space next to his body. His neck settled and he dropped his head back to the chair.

My legs still had goosebumps run up and down them so I pulled out the blanket from the storage box and spreaded it over me and Jack. I cozied myself beside him and grabbed a bag of lays chips, to fill my stomach. It wasn't the healthiest, but I needed something.

I looked to Jack. He would have to eat, soon. It pressured me to know that I'm the only one who knows about his situation, therefore, the only one who can help him.

Although I didn't want to disturb him, "Jack?" I called quietly.

Jack inhaled deeply. "Yeah?" he responded.

"Can you eat a little?" I asked hesitantly. "I'd feel better if you had some food in your stomach."

He didn't respond for a while. Then his eyes opened slightly to look at me.

He waited.

It took me a second to realize why. I took a full chip from the bag and handed it to him.

He looked at the chip, then back to me. His eyebrows raised.

I raised my eyebrows back, not understanding what he was trying to signalize.

He sighed. "I've completely nullified."

I tilted my head confusingly.

"My arms?" He said, eyeing his arm the back to me. "They've been nullified."

"Oh…" I said. I felt stupid. "Well then...do you expect me to feed you?"

"Precisely."

I emanated a warm breath through my nose and let my eyes wander for a moment. I then came back to Jack and reached my fingers closer to his face. I held the chip near the entrance of his mouth, and waited for him to open. Once he did, I slid half the chip passed his teeth and waited for him to bite. As his teeth closed on the chip, I pulled back and watched him chew.

After Jack swallowed, he asked, "What flavor is this?"

"Sour cream and onion."

He moaned in complaint.

"It was in your treehouse!"

"I never pay attention to what I bring up there."

I roll my eyes and feed him the other half of the chip.

"Are you still sleepy?" I asked.

He nodded as he chewed. I thought to feed him a few more chips.

"Not as much now," he said, "but I can feel my body disagreeing with your prudent judgement."

I fed him another chip. "Do you plan on living in this car until you're strong enough to climb up the tree house?"

"It's all that I got," He talked with his mouth full.

"Where are you parents in all of this?"

Jack looked at me for a second then glared to the back of his chair. "Insignificant," he said.

"Insignificant? They're your parents! They should be here to help you."

"Well they're not, okay?"

"Why?"

"Insignificant!" His voice rose.

I winced at his sudden change in tone. My eyes trailed off to nowhere as I dipped my hand into the bag of chips.

I let his words slide and changed the topic. "You can't stay here…I won't be able to stay here at least. And from what I see, you're still dedicated.

"Another prudent judgment," mumbled Jack. Then he sighed. "But like I said, it's all that I got."

I continued to feed him but stopped talking. I had a thought in mind that antagonized wit Jacks statement, but the possibility of following through with it was barbarically low and could get us both in very big trouble. But be that as it may, Jack still needed attention towards his condition and was helpless at the moment to any larger possibilities.

I slowly fed Jack his third chip as I thought and said, "Listen. Everyday my mom leaves home for work and shes busy 15 hours a day. Thoses 9 extra hours are for bedtimes and breakfast. It's all the time she gets at home. Now I'm not saying this is our best option, but-"

"Are you impling that I should stay over at your house?" Jack asked, interrupting me mid sentence."

"Well I was just about to imply that exactly," I said while giving him a death glare. Then my face softened. "But yes. It's better than leaving you here alone."

Jack thought about it for a moment. "Is anyone else living in the house?"

"No," I replied. "Just me and my mom."

"Your dad?"

My mouth opened, then my head turned to face the window. "Dead," I said quietly.

Jack let my emotions set in. A single tear fell from my eyes. I didn't understand why now. All the other times my father was mentioned, all I felt was sad, but not to the point where I was desperate to find a room and cry alone.

Once my head slowly turned back to him, he welcomed me with a warm gaze.

The sides of his lips lifted a few millimeters. "I'd love to be welcome into your home."

I gave out a little smile as I fed him one last chip. After he swallowed it I readjusted the blanket over us and tried to cover as much as our bodies as I can. However, I benevolently focused on covering more of Jack than me.

"I'll let you sleep," I said. "We'll leave once you wake."

He grinned and didn't say another word before falling back asleep. It felt almost impossible to notice how quick his mind drifted into a dream, and his breathing heaved softy.

Although I meant to let the idea pass, I couldn't leave my mind from questioning the truth of Jack; The truth he never meant to tell me since the day we first met in that tree house.

(Credit to _PaperKites)


	11. In Hiding

"What do we do about the car?" Jack asked.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders for support as we approached my front door.

"I'll find a way to hide it," I say. "It's not our biggest problem right now."

Jack had to be carried on my back in order to walk up the ascending stairs of my front porch. He seemed to enjoy it because he took those 5 seconds to sniff my "apple and pomegranate" scented hair.

I set him down on the concrete porch to pull out my keys and unlock the front door. Once I opened it I stopped Jack from limping ahead of me.

"Mom?" I called. "Is anyone home?"

I waited for 5 seconds of silence until I gestured Jack into the room. He held onto the door frame as he staggered over the little high step at the bottom of the doorway. He let go of the doorway to, once again, wrap his arms around my shoulders as I led him into the kitchen.

For a house of two, we had a pretty wide kitchen. I let Jack sit on a dining chair so he could relax for a while.

"I'll go and get your stuff," I said while pointing out the door.

He nodded in understanding as his eyes trailed around as much of the house as he could see.

Before we left the parking lot of the grassy field, I visited the tree house once more to gather a few of Jack's things such as clothes and his school backpack. Soon his injuries will alleviate and should be handle coping with school.

I walked back into the house with all of Jack's things, held in a large cardboard box, and set it beside the chair he was resting on.

I half-crouched with my back before him. "Here, let me help you up stairs."

"Is that really necessary?" Jack whined.

"Fine," I said while straightening up. "Then I expect you to follow right behind me."

I started walking towards the stairs, leading to the second floor. I stopped to watch Jack as he pushed himself off the chair with his arms pressed against the table. He looked at me, trying to hold in the struggle in his actions, but I could see his body quiver.

I sighed and walked over before him once again, crouching with my back towards his direction. "Seriously, get on."

He seemed offended and angered with himself, but he positioned himself on my back anyway. I walked up the stairs, suddenly getting used to Jack's weight on my back.

Out of curiosity, I asked, "How much do you weigh?"

"You'd be surprised," he replied.

"I'm already surprised by how much lighter you are than what I expected you to be."

"Was that an insult?"

"It's my gratefulness."

"Aggravating…" Jack mumbled.

When I made it to my bedroom, I dropped him onto the bed. It shocked me to see the floor cleansed of all the clothes I threw on the ground during my last fashion meltdown. I assumed my mom had taken the time to organize them all back into their originated spots. I sat myself onto the spinning chair which was right beside the bed as Jack let his eyes circulate around the room. Then he smiled.

"You have a very white room," he said.

He identified correctly. Almost every inch of my room wa whitened or had the smallest speck of colour on them. But if there was any other colour there'd be black and blue.

"It brightens up the area," I said back.

He nodded as his eyes slowly descended to the carpet.

"So," he said, "How does this work?"

"What?"

He looked up at me. "Me being here. Where do I sleep?"

"Umm…" I scanned around the room, hoping an idea would pop into my head. "The floor?" I suggested.

He waited for me to say more, as if he hoped I only meant it as a joke/

Then he said, "You're kidding right?"

"No," I said while shaking my head. "There really is no where else but the floor."

"Your bed?"

"My bed exactly. So no one gets to sleep in it except for me."

"Take a moment to reconsider that, will you?"

I stood up from the chair and started to walk out of the room. "Will not," I said as I did.

"Where are you going?" asked Jack.

"It'll just be a moment."

I walked down to the kitchen and searched for the home phone which laid flat beneath a cupboard. I held it in front of me and started dialing a number.

After about 3 rings, someone answered.

"Hello," said the person on the other end.

"Danielle?" I said the make sure.

"Speaking."

"Hey it's Ralph."

"Oh hey Ralph!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "What's up? How was Leia's performance?"

"She did amazing," I answered. "I really wish you could've been there."

"-sigh- I know. School President has its downsides. But anyways, why'd you call?"

I took a deep breath to relieve myself from any follow-up hesitation. "Okay what I'm about to tell you is a very important secret that you must not mention to anyone. Promise?"

"I promise," Danielle said, exaggerating 'promise' "Now tell me!"

I waited to gather up all the information in my head for a thorough explanation. I inhaled deeply and finally said, "Jack is over at my house.

The only sound I heard was the sudden pause of Danielle's breathing, and my feet sticking and unsticking to the wooden floor as I nervously rocked back and forth. I impatiently waited for her response.

"Uh...w-wait," said Danielle, trying to find her words. "Repeat that please."

I sighed and spoke slower. "Jack Merridew… is in...my bedroom."

For a moment there was only silence.

"What the fuck are you thinking…" Danielle said, almost speechless.

"Let me explain. He-" I started to say.

"I told you to never have anything to do with him! Why the fuck is he in your HOUSE?"

"He's only going to be here a few days. There has been-"

"A few days?! He's staying over?! Ralph what the hell!"

"Danielle if you'd just listen!"

Danielle exhaled. "Fine. You have 20 seconds."

I started talking as fast as I could. "Long story short, Jack is injured and doesn't have a home to go to. He lives in that tree house we visited in the forest but he can't climb up to it because his arm has been impaled, along with other parts of his body. For the time being, he's staying at my house but my mom doesn't know about it. No one else knows about it but you so you can't tell anyone! Understood?"

No answer.

"Danielle!" I yelled, demanding for a response.

"What if Jack does something like-"

"I'm not listening for excuses. You promised not to tell anyone so I expect you to do that."

Danielle inhaled deeply then cleared a clump of aire in her throat. "Okat. Mouth shut, i promise."

"Thank you," I sighed in relief.

"Yeah...so...what do you want me to do?"

I took a moment to think about what I was going to tell her. Then I remembered, "Jack's car is parked outside my house. I need a place to hide it before my mom comes back from work which is…"

I looked at the clock, It said 11:48 AM

"At least 7-10 hours from now," I continued, "Depending on her procedure. I can't leave Jack alone, so could you maybe schedule some time to handle this..problem?"

"You want me to hide his car?" Danielle asked slowly.

"Yes, but...not too far from here. It might be long, but Jack will soon want his car back into his possession."

"I'll do it. But on one condition."

"What..?" I asked cautiously.

She took a deep breath and remained quiet for a few seconds. "Jack is...he's special. But not in a good way," Danielle added. "If he hurts you with me only knowing of this situation, I can't live with myself."

"So.."

Don't _do_ anything with him. Okay?"

Creases formed between my brows. "Danielle, I'm not-"

"My one condition," Danielle reminded. "Take it or leave it."

I looked up at the ceiling to calm myself and suppress my annoyance. Then I looked straight ahead as I said, "Okay. It's not like I was going to do anything with him anyway."

"You say that now, but…" She paused. "Wait, where is he sleeping?"

"My room," I answered.

"Seriously, what the hell Ralph."

"On. The. Floor" I enunciated each word as clear and individually as possible. "We're not sleeping in the same bed."

"Sleeping in the same room is endearing enough."

"Danielle, I have to go." I only wanted to end this conversation.

"Now hold on a sec-"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and placed it back on the counter before grabbing Jack's box of stuff from where I last left it, and running up the stairs to my bedroom. Jack's position hadn't changed since when I walked out on him. He laid on my white-sheet while staring at the doorway as if waiting for me to come back.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I just wen to get your stuff," I replied.

He raised an eyebrow, and his face looked concerned. "I heard you yelling," he noted. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it was just...I was calling Danielle."

"About what?"

"I was telling her about you being here."

"Wait you-"

"At least one person had to know." I interrupted him. "And plus, she's offering to hide your car some place. Don't fret. Your precious car is in good hands."

A few seconds of silence ran by until Jack said, "Why Danielle?"

"Hmm?" I hummed shortly while dropping Jack's box of supplies onto my dresser.

"Of all people, why'd you pick Danielle to call?"

I looked at him with a confused expression. "What are you talking about? Danielle is one of my best friends. Why wouldn't I call her?"

"She doesn't seem to fancy me very much."

I roll my eyes as I start to pick out a sleeping bag from my closet. "Look, I don't know much about your guys relationship, but frankly that's not my problem at the moment. What's done is done, and she's coming by today to hide your car deal with it."

I started rolling out the sleeping bag, not worrying over the fact that Jack had stopped talking. He began pushing himself off the bed, but like every other attempt he had of getting up on his own, he failed. It seemed as if was practicing to manage the wounds on his body, no matter the pain. He grunted heavily, and my eyes shot at his direction multiple time while spreading out the sleeping bag.

Finally, right when he reached his limit, he fell back onto the bed and moaned at the pain electrocuted through his upper body.

His abled hand fisted and punched the bed as hard as it could. "Goddammit," he cursed under his breath.

I stood up from the ground once the sleeping bag was fully spread out and put my hands on my hips. "Do you need help?" I asked Jack.

Jack looked at me helplessly then sharply turned away. Frustration was read all throughout his tense body.

I didn't need an answer to take action. I walked over to him and gently wrapped my arms around his back, unintentionally hugging him, while resting my chin on my shoulder.

"Breathe, okay?" I said calmly.

I felt his chest rise against mine, and his emanated breath of air wind into my hair. I started pulling him up while supporting his back and shushed him calmingly whenever his body winced of tensed against mine.

Once his upper body became perpendicular to the bed, I kept my hand pressed against his back as I slowly pulled myself away. My chin rose from his shoulder and my head pulled back to face Jack.

I never came to the conclusion that being only centimeters away from one's face can make a heart beat so erratically.

Jack gazed into my eyes as I gazed into his bright blue ones. Out of admiration, it never dawned on me how beautiful Jack's complexion were. His face was sharp, but in a way that made you fantasize uncontrollably. It made my body react uncontrollably. Even my eyes wandered uncontrollably.

It took a while for me to realize that Jack was reacting similarly. Because in the end, we both stared at each other's lips. Every once in a while I'd look back into Jack's eyes but find him only looking at my partly opened lips.

Slowly and suspensefully, Jack started lifting his chin, making our distance of centimeters shorten..

and shorten…

and shorten…

My eyes widened and I briskly reeled myself away from him. But I did so in a way that was alert of his balance and made sure to keep his body steady on the bed.

My body straightened and rigidly faced away from Jack. The beating of my heart had accelerated five times faster within a matter of seconds. It was painful, and cautioned me to believe that a heart attack was in my near future.

I pushed back the strands of hair that had fallen in front of my face and quickly walked over to my dresser to pull out a few clothes. turned my face half way towards Jack. I lightly gestured towards the sleeping bag on the ground.

"Here's where you'll be sleeping," I said quickly, eyeing him only from the outer part of my eye. "Make yourself comfortable."

I rushed outside of the room before Jack could open his mouth to say another word. I stepped into the bathroom next door and slammed the door behind me, unintentionally.

The mirror before me reflected a boy with curled blonde hair that was in need of a brush. His grey eyes had darken through his sudden burst of rage.

_But why? _I thought. _What event has occurred to cause such madness?_

I looked away from the mirror and stripped myself of all my clothes. The green vest I wore had stained, and a rip tore at the side from my run in the forest. I threw it carelessly to the ground by the toilet, assuming I probably wouldn't ever wear it again.

I stood with a bare chest and underwear, but my blood was burning through my skin. I stopped for a moment and leaned against the sink with my arms holding me up. I didn't look in the mirror but I turned the sink on to cold water and splashed myself to cool me down.

But it didn't have the same effect as it did externally than it did internally.

_What had just happened in there?_ I questioned myself.

I thought back to the picture in my head; the picture of Jack's face, so close to mine. And as our parted distance shortened.. and shortened.. I had the eager ambition of letting the moment pass. To not disrupt the consequence that neared.

So why did I pull away?

The sink was still running even when I stopped splashing myself with water. When my mind woke and became cognizant to it, I splashed my face one last time before finally turning it off.

I refused to shower as a gesture of endorsement so I could save the hot water for Jack. I decided to shower late at night instead. So I quickly donned on a baggy T-shirt, accompanied by a pair of black shorts.

I officially threw my green vest into the garbage. Right after, I walked back to the bedroom.

I stood at the doorway and I saw Jack sitting at the edge of the bed, his legs partially open and his rested on the knees. His hands ruffled into his hair as he faintly rocked back and forth. He still hadn't noticed my presence.

I broke the silence. "Shower's open," I said.

Jack quickly looked up. His eyes glowed and his face screamed relief. But he didn't respond.

I smiled half-heartedly. "I'll go fix us some lunch. I suggest you shower in the mean time."

I started turning away but Jack immediately said, "Wait, Ralph."

I stopped but didn't turn around.

"I.." Jack lost his train of thought. Then he inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to turn out the way it did and I'm truly sorry. I don't know what got over me."

I couldn't find anything else to say than, "You're forgiven." Then I walked out the room and down to the kitchen without saying another word.

It had been a while since I last prepared a meal for a guest. I couldn't seem to process an idea on what to cook.

My stomach growled blatantly. Seeing as the only thing I've eaten in the past 17 hours was half a bag of chips, I was desperate for food. I decided to microwave some canned soup instead of cooking. I hoped Jack would understand and not complain.

Jack.

Just the thought of him seemed delusive. For so long I thought of him as Jew and referring to him as Jack made him appear to me as a whole different person.

Jack + Merridew = Jew

I was still dumbfounded by it. It seemed like such a simple equation to solve. Yet, I never came to clarify it up until now.

I opened up two cans of chicken soup, poured them into separate bowls, and heated them in the microwave for 2 minutes. The sound of the microwave filled up the room as I randomly paced around in the center of the kitchen.

I then heard the sound of running water coming from upstairs. I made the immediate assumption that Jack had just gotten in the shower.

Two and half minutes left until the soup was ready, and the doorbell rang. I jogged to the front door and opened it only to find Danielle standing before me.

"Danielle!" I exclaimed in surprise. "You're here, already."

She shrugged. "I just wanted to get it over with. May I come in?"

I stepped aside and gestured inside as she stepped into the house. I led her into the kitchen where I continued to stand by the microwave and wait for the soup to heat up.

"So," said Danielle as she pulled out a chair from the dining table and sat on it, "Where is the devil?"

"_Jack_," I corrected her, "is taking a shower upstairs."

"Fun," Danielle said unenthusiastically. "What are you cooking?"

"Chicken soup," I replied. "I haven't eaten anything but a bag of lays chip for what feels like the past day."

"I thought you went to the restaurant."

"I did, but I didn't eat."

"But, it's a restaurant."

"I left early," I noted.

Danielle raised her eyebrows. "What? Why?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"'Don't want to talk about it' my ass. Seriously, tell me!"

My hands gripped on the edge of the sink behind me as I looked up at the ceiling, trying to find the right words so say.

Even though I struggled to explain, I winged it. "Simon.. he uh.. at the restaurant we danced and he... he confessed."

Danielle shifted to the edge of her seat. "Oh my god no way! What did he say?"

I shook my head. "Stop. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Oh come on!" Danielle threw her hands up in the air. "At least tell me your reaction."

I shrugged. "I just.. walked out of the restaurant and left."

"You left? Just like that? What is wrong with you?"

"I panicked okay?" My hands started flailing in the air. "I didn't know how to respond and I didn't want to hurt his feelings, even though I probably did anyway."

"So where'd you go?"

I sat myself in the chair beside Danielle and sighed. "That's when Jack came in. I walked through a dark alley, thinking it would be a good shortcut to the bus ride home. Then.." My eyes started watering from the dark yet distinct memory. "Two guys... violated me." I choked on my words.

Danielle's jaw dropped and she immediately slammed into me, wrapped her arms tightly around my body. "Oh my god baby, I'm so sorry."

I started balling. "Th-They touched m-me.."

Danielle started rubbing my back and I cried into her shoulder. I was disgusted at myself for crying so suddenly but I couldn't stop.

My throat felt like it was choking on my tears, but I finally managed to talk again. "But... Jack saved me."

Danielle pulled away and right at that moment, the microwave beeped and cut off whatever she was about to say. I stood up from the chair while rubbing the tear from my eyes.

Once I opened the microwave, the distinct smell of chicken soup arose into the air and up my nostrils. I took two cooking mittens and grabbed both bowls on each hand before carrying it to the table. The whole time, Danielle was eyeing me. I can tell how sorrowful she was of me, but also how eager she was to know the rest of the story.

And so I told the rest of the story as quick as possible. The whole story shocked Danielle. She covered her mouth most of the time to conceal her open jaw, but I knew she was at a state of surprise.

In the end, she hugged me one last time as I let out my last few sniffles. Once she pulled away, she stood up from her chair and as did I.

"I am.. so sorry, Ralph, for what happened," she said in disbelief. "I can't even find the right words to explain how much I wish to comfort you." She looked away for a moment then back to me. "I won't ask anymore. Let's change the subject. Where do you think I should hide the car?"

I wiped away my last tear and thought about it. Then I smiled faintly. "Do you remember that old beach we used to always go to as kids?"

Danielle gasped with a smile. "Yes! Oh my god that beach was like a home to me."

I chuckled. "Well hide it there. There's enough trees to keep it hidden from other people. The fact that no one really goes there helps keep it safe."

Danielle nodded. "Got it. Where are the keys?"

"I left it in the car. The doors are open so just walk right in."

"Okay, will do."

I started walking her out the door and gave a final hug before she left.

"Thank you for doing this for me," I said with my arms wrapped around Danielle.

"Thank you for trusting me to do it," She said back. She slowly pulled away and placed her hands on both my shoulders. "Say hi to Jack for me, okay?"

I nodded with a grin. Instead of smiling back, Danielle gave me a worried look.

"But despite what he did for you," Danielle added, "Don't defy that promise you gave me. Understand? Don't do _anything _with him, and you know what I mean by that."

Before I could answer, she walked out the door and waved me goodbye. "Bye! I'll see you Monday."

I waved back and closed the door after seeing her pull Jack's car out of the driveway. Meanwhile, Danielle's reminder circulated around my head.

_"Don't defy that promise you gave me_. _Understand? Don't do _anything _with him, and you know what I mean by that."_

I thought back to what happened recently on my bed with Jack. Even though we never kissed, would us having the urge to be considered an act of defying my promise?

I let the thought aside and started walking back upstairs to tell Jack that our lunch was ready. When I passed the bathroom, the door was open and the lights were off. He probably already finished taking a shower. I walked over to my bedroom but stopped at the edge of the doorway.

Jack stood in front if my glass mirror with nothing on but a white towel loosely draped around his waist and a small towel hanging over his shoulder. He leaned his body against the dresser, below the mirror, to keep his balance. It made me wonder how he handled standing in the shower. His hair looked damp, and small droplets of waters were still visible on his skin. The bandages that were originally wrapped around his stomach and arm were no longer there, baring his wound out into the open air. His body was almost completely covered in scratches and bruises. It was astonishing, to see that Jack had gone through such pain and sufferings just to save me.

But at the same time, it was terrifying.

I watched him immensely. Through the mirror, he eyed the wound on his stomach. The water from the shower had probably cleansed it because now, it was clear to see. It was wide, and disturbingly deep. It made me shiver just to look at it.

Jack's arm jerked as he slowly and hesitantly reached over the wound. He hovered his fingers over, just barely touching the skin around it. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the wound through the mirror. His fingers then trailed up to the the large cut on his upper arm. His pointer poked it and I saw his face cringe out of pain.

His hand grabbed the side of his neck as he took a final examination of his whole body. At last, his arms fell completely to the side. His eyes focused on his face. He saw the scowl on his expression, and I could see him trying to arbitrate it; Though he was unsuccessful.

Then, through the reflection of the mirror, his eyes found me. By then, his scowl turned into the face of wonder, and it softened. I didn't look away. And neither did he. He didn't even turn around to actually face me. Jack continued to stare at me through my reflection, and for a while, time stopped.

But time couldn't stop. Not at this very moment.

My eyes dropped to the floor. "Lunch is ready," I said.

And for the fourth time that day, I turned away from him and walked out of sight.

(Credit to _PaperKites)


	12. Cold Floors

**(A/N: so I kinda just realized.. I feel like I'm the only Jalph fanfic where the first kiss doesn't happen during the first 10 chapters.)**

_11:57 PM. _Three minutes till midnight.

I laid flat on my bed and stared at the stars hanging from the ceiling as Jack's light snores filled the room. I hadn't spoken to him much since lunch. Just as I became independent, so did he. But I could still see the intent look in his eyes, wanting to talk to me. As much as I felt similarly, I abided.

Mom came home at around 8 at night. I locked Jack inside my bedroom and made the excuse of late night studyings to counteract mom from disturbing me. It was also just another contingent solution to prevent Jack from talking or having mom catch us.

I shivered in bed and turned to my side so I could curl up in a ball. The coldness was seeping through my blankets and it reminded me of the night of the alley.

My body faced the ground where Jack slept. Earlier, he refused to re-wrap the bandage around his wounds because it made it harder for him to breathe. But once he put his shirt on, the blood started to stain it. As a result, he slept with nothing but underwear and sweats, revealing his entire upper body and its wounds.

His body trembled in the cold just as mine did. I wondered if the temperature on the floor was a lot tougher to bear than on my bed.

I tried to ignore him and go back to sleep, but then a shiver ran through his body once more. Even I didn't have the tendency to shiver as much as he did.

Out of sympathy, I swung my legs to the side of my bed and pressed my feet against the cold ground. The wooden part of the floor froze my heels and toes so I quickly ripped the blanket from off the bed along with a pillow. I hopped over to the matted carpet where Jack's body laid and dropped my pillow to the floor so I could lay down next to him. I spreaded the blanket over both Jack and I as my front faced his back.

The sleeping bag sagged below his waist, and his back glowed in the moonlight peering through my white curtains, regardless of all the cuts and bruises. Without thinking, my fingers trailed over Jack's spine as I examined the little cuts and bruises that ran down his back. It was strange, but his body felt rough yet smooth like lotion.

Jack's body slowly turned in his sleeping bag and his front started to face me. Although he was still asleep, his arm slung out of the sleeping bag and fell over me. I was a bit in shock to flinch or roll away, but it was too late to do anything. His body rose as he inhaled and exhaled both deeply.

I stared at him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. It calmed me little by little.

Then a thought came to my head.

"Sleeping in the same room is endearing enough," Danielle had said earlier today.

But we weren't just sleeping in the same room. We were both on the floor, under the same blanket, with his arm slung over my body. As he was shirtless, I wore nothing but thigh-high red shorts and a black tank top.

_Endearing much? _I thought. _What would Danielle have said?_

Jack's body shifted in the sleeping bag but his position remained. All of a sudden, his eyebrows furrowed and he grunted in his sleep. But his hands gripped onto the sides of my tank top and a few seconds passed until his face softened and his snores continued lightly.

Once again, he looked peaceful.

I didn't notice myself smiling at him. _So strong, _I think, _Yet so serene._

Danielle's words zipped past my mind. And although the thought of staying up became intent to my brain, Jack's warmth clouded my brain, and I fell asleep next to him.

My mind still wandered

.

_So strong, _I think again, _Yet so serene._

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. It's kind of just a filler to help me get something off my mind. Oh and I have one more chapter to post. I know 3 chapters in one day!**

**Ily bye. :)3**

(Credit to _PaperKites)


	13. I'm Fine

Jack's injuries have gotten worse. Due to his decision to not cover up his open wounds, they've been exposed to bacteria and started stinging him from the inside.

As morning rose, my eyes lifted before Jack's, and I am ever so grateful. His position still hasn't changed. I was still trapped beneath his arm, and I wasn't quite sure how to free myself without waking him up. I could not have him know that I was sleeping next to him out of sympathy.

Yet, I took the risk. I wriggled my way to the side, trying to pull myself farther away from Jack as possible. As I did, his hand slid from my back, across my waist, and flatly fell to the floor.

His snores were still visible to my ear so I sighed in relief and stood up from the floor.

I set aside the curtains on my window and peeked out. The sky was faintly lighted, meaning that the sun was about to rise and that I should prepare for school.

Just as I was about walk over to my dresser and grab a few clothes, Jack's body flinched and he started screaming. I quickly kneeled next to him and slid my hand over his mouth to muffle his screams.

I started shushing him but his body continued to jerk and his eyes wrinkled from being shut too tight.

"Jack, hold on," I said, panicked. I didn't know what to do or how to handle the situation.

It felt like an eternity until Jack finally stopped spazzing, but his eyes were still shut tight. I uncovered his mouth and started rubbing his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"I asked quietly.

He didn't answer. His eyes slowly opened, but not to me. He reached his hand over to the wound on his stomach and poked it with his middle finger. Just as he did, he flinched back and hissed, inhaling sharply through his clenched teeth.

I understood. "I'll go get some bandage to wrap around it," I said quickly.

I rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a roll of wrapping bandage before running back to Jack. His eyes refused to look at me, and I decided to not take it personally. He was probably just frustrated.

I spent less time than I did last time to wrap the bandage around his arm and stomach. I wisely chose not to the wrap it as tightly so Jack won't have trouble breathing.

Once I finished, Jack's body appeased.

But he still refused to look at me.

I checked the time and saw that I had less than thirty minutes to prepare for school. Then I looked back at Jack. His body was shaking but only from his quickened breathing. Little drips of sweat ran over his his back and chest.

I couldn't leave him alone. I couldn't go to school when he couldn't even handle himself.

Although Jack averted to even look me in the face, I sat criss-crossed towards his back and stayed with him.

A knock on the front door gave me a heart attack.

Jack dressed in the bathroom as I sat in my room, finishing up some homework I forgot to do.

The knock was loud enough to be heard from my bedroom, and it sounded furious. I alarmingly looked out the window to see who it was and saw a familiar grey car parked on my driveway.

Simon.

I threw on a black hoodie, knowing it colder downstairs than it was upstairs, and started running towards the front door. The knocking never ended and it made me curious as to what the rush was.

I opened the door and saw Simon's face, grimacing but then glowing with relief.

"Ralph," he breathed.

He walked into the house and forced me into a hug, squeezing me tightly against his chest. As miscellaneous as it sounds, it was like being strangled by a human sized teddy bear because although I was being squeezed to death, Simon felt soft and comforting against me. His ear rested on my shoulder and his grip grew tighter by the second.

"Oh God you're alright," Simon muttered under his breath.

"Of course I'm.." it soon came to the point where I couldn't even breathe for words. "Simon... too tight."

"Oh!" Simon hastily pulled away and took a step back. "Sorry."

But then his eyes grew dark. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

I was baffled by his sudden change in expression. "I... what?"

"The night of Leia's performance? You promised you would call once you got home safely. I've been fretting for the past two days just thinking about it!"

"Simon, I'm sorry I-"

"At first I thought you were just... angry.. with me. So I held back from confronting you about it. It was agonizing because all of yesterday I was worrying about whether you got home safely or not. But again, I withdrawn from seeming too clingy."

"Look it's not-"

"And so I thought to wait for you today," Simon continued. "I didn't see you in the morning, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. Danielle, at lunch, said that you weren't in French class today so that's when I started panicking."

"Why are you here when school isn't even over?" I asked quickly before he could interrupt me again.

"Because I was worrying about _you_!" Simon yelled. "I thought something bad happened to you! I couldn't sit through the rest of school without knowing if you were okay."

"Simon I'm okay." I gestured myself up and down. "Look at me, see, I'm okay. I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

"Why aren't you at school then?" Simon snapped.

I opened my mouth then closed it. His eyes glared into mine and made me feel uneasy. But I couldn't tell him the real reason why I couldn't come to school today.

Jason's eyebrows unfurrowed from his scowl and he looked at me, hurt. He sharply turned his head away and stared at the floor.

"Fine," he said quietly.

And just when his feet were about to step past the doorframe, Jack's voice called from upstairs, "Ralph?"

Simon paused, and turned back into the house. "Who was that?" he asked.

I opened mouth and struggled to find an explanation. "Nobod-"

"Ralph, where are you?" Jack called again.

Simon scowled and started walking back into the house. "Do you have a _guy_.. in your bedroom?"

I stared at him appalled. "What? No! It's not like tha-"

I heard Jack's feet press against the carpet stairs as he walked down the stairs. I saw Simon's eyes as they found Jack at the edge of the stairs and I turned to face him too. He was shirtless, with nothing on but his bandages and blue jeans.

_Why.._

Awkward silence fell upon the room.

But soon, Simon broke it. "You have _Jack Merridew _in your bedroom?!" Simon yelled, traumatised.

I scowled at him and slapped his arm. "No! Simon, I'm not-"

"What is he doing here?" Jack asked as he walked in our direction. He too sounded traumatised.

"Let me just explain!" I yelled over them.

But neither one wanted to hear what I had to say.

"Don't question me," Simon said to Jack. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I'll question you however the hell I want."

"Oh yeah?" Simon stepped up to Jack and fisted his hands before smashing it against Jack's jaw.

"Simon!" I screamed.

Jack took a step back and placed a hand over his jaw. His teeth were clenched as he tried to endure the pain. Then he looked up to Simon and started walking up to him.

"Why you little..." he muttered.

Jack threw a fist in the air but just as it was about to smash into Simon's face, I blocked him. Instead, his fist aimed to my upper arm and I fell back into Simon.

"Ralph!" Simon exclaimed as he held me up. His eyes looked up to Jack's and he frowned.

"You asshole.."

"Ralph I.. I-I didn't.." Jack stuttered but trailed off completely.

I pushed myself off of Simon and stood up with one hand covering the spot where Jack hit me.

"Stop. Fighting." I say between my clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry," said Jack while reaching his hand out to me. "I didn't mean to hit you."

I backed away from him, unintentionally. "Well... you did." I turned my head towards Simon.

"And Simon, I think you should go."

"Not until you explain to-" Simon started to say.

"Leave it, Simon," I snap, interrupting him mid sentence. "If you don't have the decency to trust that I'm alright, you can forget having me assure you of that completely. So just...leave, and go back to school."

Simon stared at me, hoping I would say more. But that was the end of all I had to say, and all there was to do was have him leave the house. He stood there for a while, looking back and forth from me and Jack. When his eyes looked to Jack, it turned into a glare of anger and disbelief. And when it turned back to me, he only had sorrow, which made _me _look at him with anger and disbelief.

Finally he turned and started walking out the door. But once his foot travelled halfway across the porch, his head turned halfway towards me.

"At least _I _didn't have the decency to hurt you," were his last words before I shut the door to prevent Jack from causing anymore violence.

I walked back up the stairs to my bedroom. Jack followed behind and tried to catch up with me, but I willed stronger to lengthen our distance.

"Wait, Ralph," Jack tried to say.

Jack's injuries held him back from walking as fast as he wanted to. But when he had strong intentions, his legs abled him to move faster.

I thought he was far behind from me, but once I turned around to close my bedroom door, he was there. Jack slammed his weight against the door and pushed against the strength of my arms as they pushed back.

"Leave me alone!" I begged.

"Can you please...just.." his voice was strained through all the pain he tried so hard to held back.

I shake my head furiously. Of course, what good does that do. Jack continued to push and it came to the point where I deflected myself off the door.

Just as Jack fell into the room, I ducked under his arm and ran out the room. But during the process, I hit my shoulder against the sharp edge of the door frame and tripped over myself. It was enough wasted time for Jack spin back out of the room and grab me by the wrist. He violently tugged onto my arm and reeled me towards him, where my body slammed against his bare chest, and his arms enveloped around me.

Trapped, I was.

My fisted hands slammed against his chest, continuously, but it didn't seem to have much of an effect.

"Ralph, stop," said Jack in an annoyed tone. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"You're already hurting me!" I yell.

One of his hands rubbed my back in circles and he started shushing. I felt offended and only punched him even harder. It didn't make it any more affective.

"Stop," I say more demandingly. "Let me go, let me go!"

"Take off your hoodie," Jack said, ignoring my words.

"Let. me. go!"

He shook his head then pushed me against the wall. I was at a point where I wasn't even sure whether this was reality or a dream.

Jack's fingers slid beneath the hem of my hoodie and he started pulling it up.

_Was he stripping me?_

"Jack what the hell is getting into you!" I exclaimed while trying to wriggle myself free.

But Jack didn't respond. He ripped the hoodie off my body and threw it to the ground. Just when I was prepared to find to him pull off my tank top, he didn't.

He stopped.

He pushed me harder up against the wall to shut me up. I did, but only out of pain.

Jack released his grip from one of my wrist. To my surprise, I didn't make anymore attempts to push myself away.

His hand trailed its fingers to the bicep of my arm, where wide purple bruise formed. He caressed it and frowned before looking to the ground.

"I did this..." He said quietly.

I couldn't find words. I only looked at him.

He looked back at the bruise, and took a step back from me. I unpressed myself from the wall and placed the opposite hand over the bruise. I hadn't thought about it since he first actually hit me, but it didn't bother me now.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest as if cradling himself, and his eyes looked only to the carpeted floor.

"It's okay," Was all I could think to say. "Jack, it's okay. I'm fine."

He shook his head. "No. I hurt you."

"It's just a bruise."

"No you don't understand."

I opened myself to say something but held back. Then I sighed. "I guess I don't."

Jack was trembling. He looked afraid, but not afraid of someone or anything else.

He was afraid of _him_self.

"Jack," I whispered.

And without thinking, I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his stomach. I was shorter than he was, so you'd picture myself being the one who's most vulnerable. But from how I see it, it was the exact opposite. Jack's arms soon found their way around me and his chin tucked in as his cheek flattened against my hair.

I still hadn't come to the understanding as to why he felt so beaten of himself, but I waited. I waited until he calmed.

I waited until his pulse abated, and all there was left was the warmth of our bare skins to the block out the cold circulating around us.

******A/N: Wow. This chapter sucked but you know. its cool.**

******bye.**


	14. Forever in Debt to You

"Jack, hold still," I say, frustrated.

Jack sat on the edge of the bathroom sink as I applied a salve over his jaw. The bruise from Simon's punch was starting to peel, and it was in need of attention. As I gently rubbed the salve all over the area, Jack struggled to hold still and kept wincing and turning his head.

"I can't apply the salve if you keep moving," I say, almost giving up.

Jack inhaled deeply and tensed his face while facing blankly at the white walls. I could still feel his urge to turn away when I rubbed the salve slowly over his jaw, but he maintained his position.

Once I finished I pulled my hand away and closed the lid of the bottled up salve.

Jack sighed in relief and lightly hovered his fingers over the bruised jaw.

"See," I said while placing the jar into a mirror cabinet. "Now you're cared for."

His hands fisted and dropped to the sides. "Don't say that," he mutters.

"Don't say what?"

Jack shakes his head. "Stop.. making me feel so vulnerable."

"You're not vulnerable."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one covered in wounds and bandages."

"Wounds and bandages don't conclude your vulnerability," I argue. "They mean you were strong enough to fight."

"They mean I was too _weak _to handle it," Jack argued. "Simon literally gave me a teddy bear punch, leaving nothing but a bruise on my jaw. Yet, here I am, having you care for me. And for what? A _bruise."_

"Jack, stop!" I snap. "Simon hit you hard. I know that. If I was in your position I don't know how I'd bare. And despite your insensitivity, I'm still going to help you. You don't have to surpass anyone, do you understand?"

Jack tucked his chin down to his chest and his eyes turned to the side. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"I just said-"

"I mean," Jack stopped me, "beyond that. Why are you lying to everyone? Your mom, your friends... Simon." He paused for a moment to think. "You took a day off school, let me into your home, and carried me upstairs and through the forest. Why are you doing so much when I haven't done anything?"

I placed a hand on his knee. "Why does there always have to be a reason for you? I helped you because I wanted to. Had I left you to fight and live off on your own with the condition you're in, I would never forgive myself."

Jack slowly lifted his chin and looked me straight in the eyes.

I smiled at him. "But furthermore," I continued, "You saved my life. And I am forever in your debt."

Jack smiled back and placed a hand over mine on his knee. He shook his head slightly. "But then _you _saved mine_._" he added. "Therefore, I am forever in debt to you."

I stared at him, taciturned on what to say. He stared at me for a few more seconds then looked away before sighing and hopping off the bathroom counter.

"I'll put a shirt on," he said and walked out of the bathroom.

I blushed at the thought of suddenly realizing his upper body being bare this whole time. It made me blush even more to think that I'd seen him shirtless enough times to hardly realize it.

I walked back into my bedroom, and this time Jack wore a dark blue v-neck t-shirt. He laid on the floor, over his sleeping bag, with his phone held above his face. I sat on the edge of my bed and watched over him. He didn't notice me until it came to the point where it looked like I was stalking him.

He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What?" he said back.

"What are you doing?"

"You're staring at me."

I sighed and fell to the bed so my back was resting against the mattress. "I'm just thinking."

Jack rolled to his side and leaned his head against his hands. "What are you thinking about?"

My lips pucker. "Just... We haven't really talked much. About that day we first met."

Jack inhaled deeply. "Yeah. I guess we haven't."

My head shifted to face his, but he was already facing away. "What happened to you?" I asked. "After you ran off, you never came back."

Jack's lips twitched to the side. "I was... apprehended."

I shot up from the bed and stared at him, shocked. "Apprehended? You mean arrested?!"

"I was sent to a reform school in Florida."

"But.. wait how? What did you do?"

"Nothing, but that's not what the hunter told the police. I saved you. That's all you need to know."

"No it's not all I need to know!"

Jack sat up from his sleeping bag and didn't make eye contact with me. "Ralph don't make such a big deal out of it."

I stared at him, my lips slightly parted as my mind wandered, in doubt of what to say next. I breathed, stood up from the bed, and sat beside Jack.

I opened my mouth, and for while, I didn't know what to say. Then it came to me.

"I waited for you," I started to say. "Every day since we met, I visited the- _your _tree house. But up until I was twelve, you never came. Then it was every _week_until I was fourteen, before I left to Minnesota to live with my grandma... But you never c-ame." My voice cracked in the last sentence and I looked away, embarassed.

Jack repositioned himself so his whole body was attentive to mines. He gently placed a hand over my arm.

"I waited for _you,_" he said.

I looked at him confusingly. "What?"

"I never knew when you left, but I came back when I was fifteen. The odds were highly unlikely, that I'd get to see you again. But even so, I waited for you. I waited by the tree house, everyday."

"Why would you go through that trouble? "

"Why did you?" Jack questioned back. "Before I left to reform school, you were the closest thing I had to a friend, regardless of how rude I was to you in the beginning. And if I had the chance to see a friend again, I'd take it." His lips slowly formed into a smile. "And plus, I wanted my phone back. Which reminds me.."

Jack grunted as he stood up and half-limped over to a pair of jeans that were beside his boxes of stuff. His hands shoved into one of the pockets and pulled out a white phone - a white sidekick flip phone.

He walked back and handed it over to me. "I thought you might want this back."

I took it from his hands and held it in front of my face. "How did you find it?" I asked, quite in disbelief.

"It fell out of your pocket that one day you visited the tree house. I found it and," he grinned,

"That's when I knew."

I grinned back at him.

"I thought you'd maybe like to keep it. Officially," Jack added.

"That would be nice," I said. "Seeing I can't exactly afford another one."

Jack nodded and sat back down on the sleeping bag where his eyes looked into mine.

"Understand that I never meant for you to wait that long," he said. "If I never left, I would've done the same thing, and we would for sure have met again."

"I understood a long time ago. And now that I know the reason, it's no longer a negative memory."

I stood up and walked over to the charger cable hanging from an outlet, and plugged thephone into it. A red light blinked at the top right corner, indicating that the phone was charging. I held on to the power button and waited for it to turn on.

Jack chuckled. "How'd you find a charger for it?" he asked.

"Oh, we ordered an unused one from eBay," I replied.

He smirked. "Good to know you had the intention of putting it to good use."

I waited for the phone to turn on, seeing as it takes over 3 minutes to do so, and I turned back to Jack. My eyebrows furrow.

"Why didn't you at least answer my call?" I asked. "I left a voice mail to the first person on your contact list, just like you said. What's the point of doing so if you won't even answer?"

He scooted closer to me and entwined his fingers together. "My transfer to reform school was almost immediate," he said informatively. "I barely even had time to say goodbye to my parents, not that I had to."

"Why-" I stopped myself and thought back to when Jack and I first met. "You never really told me why you ran away that one day."

Jack stared at me, nervously.

"Was it because of your parents?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment then stood up. His hands rubbed against his jeans as if trying to wipe off sweat.

"Look," he started to say, "I know you have your questions, but I'm just... not prepared to answer them. Not yet, at least. Please understand."

I waited a few seconds, hoping he'd say more. But he only stared at me, waiting for a response just as I did. I simply responded by signing and nodding my head. Jack nodded his head back and started walking out of the room.

"I'll prepare something to eat," he offered, and left without saying another word.

******A/N: okay this LEGITIMATELY sucked.**

******but don't fret, it's only a filler for the next chapter. **

**(Credit to _PaperKites)**


	15. Frozen

School wasn't very welcoming.

Jack insisted on having me go to school since he's been getting better. I trusted him to manage so I walked to school after my mom drove out to work.

Danielle's cold came back so she stayed at home. Leia and Khloe were busy even during lunch so I wasn't able to talk to them.

And then Simon..

Simon had no interest in seeing me. Our eyes made contact multiple times but he always turned away the second we did.

Overall, missing one day of school was probably a mistake.

I left my keys in my locker so by the time I got home, I wasn't able to unlock the front door. I rang the doorbell, hoping Jack was still awake.

I was surprised because, a minute later, Jack opened the door and smiled at the sight of me.

"You're back," he said.

"I am," I said while making my way inside.

Jack stood straight and walked with masculinity, as if his wounds were no longer a distraction.

"You look better," I said as I threw my backpack onto the couch and sat beside it.

Jack sat himself next to me. "I feel better. I think you not being around puts a little less stress on me."

My mid-forehead creases as I frown. "Gee, thanks," I say unenthusiastically.

He laughs. "I mean, I don't stress at your stress to take care of me."

"Stress? I'm not stressed."

"Whatever floats your boat."

Jack stands and walks toward the kitchen. I stay seated on the couch, thinking about Simon. He can't possibly stay mad at me forever, can he? I'd barely done anything but help Jack.

Then again, Simon himself doesn't know that.

I wished Danielle was at school to talk some sense into him. If Simon gave me the chance, I'd explain what I never did. The thought of him, believing that Jack was at my house to sleep with me, disgusted me. You would think he'd have the sensitivity to know that I would never do that with someone I barely knew.

_Someone I barely knew.._

I was risking so much for, someone I barely knew.

But I knew Jack. I knew him since I was 10.

But once I left to Minnesota, I forgot him. I didn't even have the knowledge to calculate every detail and equal him to Jew, the boy who saved my life.

The boy who saved my life once and once more.

The boy I'll forever be in debt to.

_Though, the boy I barely knew_.

What am I doing?

"Ralph," Jack called from the kitchen, "There's literally no food in here."

I stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. "Stop over exaggerating," I say.

"I'm not over exaggerating." Jack gestured towards the open cabinets and refrigerator door he was holding open.

He was right. The only edible food left was 2 slices of whole wheat bread and molten cheese. As for drinks, we only had water from the tap and a jug of milk which wasn't even enough to fill a glass.

There _literally _wasn't any food here.

"Mom normally does the groceries," I stated. "I guess she hasn't been doing them since now she spends so much time at the hospital."

"Well someone's got to do it," Jack said as he stared blankly into the empty fridge.

I stood in the middle of the kitchen, thinking. My eyes looked to Jack, but more or so, the air that surrounded him.

Finally I asked, "Do you think you're strong enough to walk?"

Jack looked to me curiously. "How far are you saying?"

"No less than 3 miles," I answer. "You said it yourself, someone's got to do it. And if I'm shopping for groceries, I'd rather not do it alo-"

"I'll go," Jack said before I could finish. "I'd rather you didn't go alone either. Let's go."

Before I knew it, he walked up to my bedroom and walked back downstairs with a black jacket around him.

"You ready?" he said with a head nod.

I held a finger out to him. "Let me get a house key and my wallet first."

I walked over to a wall with hooks hanging multiple keys. One of them was a spare house key so I grabbed one. Hidden in a kitty cookie jar was a family credit card. I tucked both the credit card and key into my back pocket before walking back to Jack who was already in his shoes and standing by the door.

"Let's go," I say.

I walk past him and out the door, where the cool breeze gently caresses the frame of my face Jack follows behind me and watches his feet as they step carefully down the porch stairs.

The marketplace was no more than 5 minutes away if we kept a steady pace. But with Jack beside me, I felt the need to slow my steps so he could keep up with me.

I wasnt mindful of it. For him, I would morph into a snail if I had to.

We were silent for the beginning of the walk. All the sounds that permeated my surroundings were the murmurous leaves that followed the wind's direction, as well as our footsteps that crackled the dead leaves beneath us within every step.

I wasn't conflicted by it, however. Just as Jack willed for silence, so did I.

For years, Jack never told me about himself. He was always so abstruse and alchemistic when it came to his parents or past in general. I felt intrusive whenever I asked him about it and he denied to answer, but I can't pretend that everything that was going on wasn't to my curiosity.

He was utterly mysterious, yet not eerie. But to what point can I clarify that for myself? For all I know, he was a gun that triggered everything that wasn't meant to be fired.

How can-

Jack turns his head to me. "Are you happy?" he suddenly asked.

I looked at him preeminently.

"With your life back in England?" he added.

I grin, but it didn't touch my eyes. "I enjoy.." I start to say but then I trail off. I did enjoy seeing my friends again, but when it came to Simon everything became hesitant. I sighed and ignored that thought. "I enjoy being able to see my friends again," I continue to say.

Jack grins back and looks ahead of him.

"Have you talked to Simon?" he asked. "You know, and explained to him clearly."

I shook my head. "He refused to speak to me at school today."

Simon's chin tucked near his chest and he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "He seemed... infuriated, with the idea of you and me being together."

"Simon's just protective like that," I said. I was confused at myself for defending him.

Jack shook his head in disagreement. "But he doesn't even know me." His head turned to me slowly. "Do you know how he feels about you?"

My head shot up but I didn't look to Jack.

Since Simon's confession, I was at a defiance to solely look at him with adversity. But a single intent isn't to determine how truly I felt.

I wasn't surprised by Jack's knowledge of Simon's feelings, but it wasn't something I felt to discuss.

Instead, I simply answered, "Yes."

Jack nodded understandingly. "And?"

"That's all."

"How'd you find out?"

I meant to tell him that Simon was the reason I ran out on my own, and why I ended up in the alley in the first place. But the last thing I wanted was for them to be sworn enemies.

"He just told me," I responded.

"How'd you feel?"

"Why do you have so many questions?"

"I have an abundant curiosity."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I didn't return the feelings."

"You didn't?" Jack sounded surprised.

I shook my head.

"That explains it," he mutters.

"What?"

"His anger when he saw me.. I didn't understand it. He barely knew me, and if you were together he would take the time to let you explain. But he didn't. He was simply angry. I understand why now."

Before I could say anything, the marketplace was already in our way. Multiple stores aligned and were connected as if they were all part of one single building. I searched for a grocery store and once I found it, I turned to Jack so I could point it out to him. But his eyes were caught somewhere else.

"Robbie?" I say.

He stared through the window of a sports store and had his fingers printing against the glass.

I chuckle. "Would you like to shop there?" I ask.

"What about the groceries?" Jack questions without looking away from the store.

I shrug. "I'll be able to do it myself. It's about three stores down. Do you have your phone?"

"I believe so."

I held out my hand for him to put his phone in. Once he did, I dialed my phone number and saved it into his contacts. In the mean time, I located his own number and saved it into mine as well.

"I'll call you when I'm done, okay?"

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." I start walking away. "Bye Jack."

Jack doesn't return the saying but waves as he starts walking into the sports store.

I laughed quietly at how eager he was to check out the store. I was glad for him to be able to find something to make him happy.

Rushing.

Panting.

In need of saving.

While I was in the grocery store, I noticed something from the side of my eye. some_one_. A man wearing a black leather jacket stood beside an aisle of green leafy vegetables and stared at me. Not once did I make eye contact with him, but I was sensible enough to find his body facing distinctly towards mine as I moved.

I hoped it was only a hunch, that I was just another stranger that walked passed him and he was only taking a glance. But as I walked down another aisle, the same man stood at the edge. I knew he was staring at me.

After quickly buying a couple foods and drinks, I paid for them at the cash register and walked out the store. I was stupid to think that now I couldn't be stalked. Because as I walked out, so did he. I pretended to flip my hair so I could get a small glance at him and it was definite that he intended to follow me.

Outside the store was empty. It was a perfect place to do a crime without being noticed. I walked down the lines of stores and the closest one to me was a girl's makeup department. I quickly walked inside and rushed behind an aisle.

My heart was racing. I couldn't contemplate on how to handle the situation.

I had to call Jack. He could help me. But then I thought to myself, he's saved me enough times. I couldn't have him save me again. I couldn't have him hurt himself just to keep me alive.

I slightly leaned around the aisle to take a peek at the window panes, revealing what was outside the store. The man stood against a white pillar with his arms crossed, and his dark eyebrows furrowed at the door.

_Why isn't he walking in?_ I was in no position to complain so I let it slide.

I stayed in the same aisle for many seconds..

Soon minutes..

Over a dozen minutes...

Half an hour has passed and I remained in my position, staying behind the same aisle.

A worker walked passed me and asked, "Do you need help with finding anything?"

I looked at the shelves before me where rows and rows of nail polishes arranged.

I smiled back to the worker. "No I'm fine. Thank you."

"You've been standing here for the past half hour," the worker noted suspiciously. "If you're not meaning to buy anything, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I thought back to the man. I couldn't walk out there if he was out waiting for me. It was clear to me that his acceptation was in no particular way serene.

I nodded at the worker understandingly. "I'm sorry," I say as sincerely as I could. "I'm just trying to find the perfect nail polish for my friend since her birthday is coming up."

"It's fine," said the worker. "Take your time. I just wanted to warn you. Tell me if you need anything."

"I will."

The worker started walking away and left me alone. I exhaled in relief and looked out the window once again. The man remained in his original position, waiting.

I started to panic.

How long was he willing to wait there?

I couldn't handle the anxiety, burning through my skin and trembling my fingers as they twiddled inside the pockets of my jeans. I was scared. I was contained with fear, the same fear that haunted me the night of the alleyway.

And I abhorred it.

But I couldn't call Jack. I couldn't rely on him for the second time. If he hurts himself because of me and my crises, my eternal debt would no longer suffice.

Then my mind trailed.

"I am forever in debt to you," were his exact words from yesterday.

We are both obligated to help one another. He is there for me as I am there for him. And if that wasn't reasonable enough, I don't what is.

I pulled out my phone and quickly found Jacks number in my contact list.

Jack's response was almost immediate, as if he was about to call me at the same time.

"Hello? Ralph? Where are you?" he questioned.

"Jack," I say with abruptly light breathing.

"Hey, I'm outside the sports store. Are you done shopping? I've been waiting for less than an hour now."

"No, but..." I gulp. "I need your help."

There was a long but brief pause.

"What, what's wrong?" Jack said fearfully but quietly.

"I'm hiding in a make-up department, not far from the grocery store."

"Why are you hiding?"

"A man.. a man is following me. He's waiting outside but he's been following me from the grocery store."

I could hear Jack moving through the phone. "I think I see the store you're in. Is it the one with a purple door?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"I see him," Jack says with a threatening voice. "The guy who's following you."

"Please," I beg. "Please help me."

"I'll deal with him," Jack's voice sounds like a lion's growl.

"No!" I object. "I don't want you to fight him. I can't let you hurt yourself for me... again."

"But Ralph, he's-"

"Just come into the store," I interrupt him. "Please, just come to me. Promise you won't risk yourself."

Jack was silent for a while.

Then he breathed in heavily. "Okay. I promise."

"Thank you," I sigh.

"Stay right where you are. I'm coming."

Jack hangs up and I am left alone. To diminish any unwanted suspicion, I walk over go a different aisle. I prayed that the man wouldn't see me as I speed walked to an aisle filled with hair products.

I hear the opening of a door and I take a glance. Jack walks in with a sharp look on his face. His head turns in different directions and I wait until his eyes lock with mine. It took a while, but he finally finds me and starts walking in my direction.

"Ja-" I start to say.

But Jack smashes himself into me and wraps both his arms tightly around my body before I could finish. He is breathing deeply and heavily.

"Thank goodness you're safe," he says.

I slowly pull away to look at him. "But how do we get past the guy?" I ask.

Jack's head turns to the window panes where he saw the guy, still leaning against the pillars.

Then he turned back to me. "I have an idea," he states.

Jack pulls me by the wrist and starts walking me out the aisle.

"How long have you been here?" he asks.

"Roughly thirty minutes," I reply.

"Too long," Jack says while shaking his head. "You should buy something real quick so the workers won't get angry. It can be cheap."

I look around and quickly walk back into the aisle of nail polishes. There were over a hundred different designs and colors, but I simply went with the cheapest brand and a rosy pink color. I went to the cash register and paid for it as Jack stood beside me. The total cost was $1.89 so I handed the lady a five dollar bill.

As she counted my change, Jack started to look uneasy and I gave him a look. "What's wrong?" I ask.

Jack looked to me. "Huh? Oh. Nothing, I just... I wish you would've picked another store to hide in.."

I let out a quiet giggle as I turned back to the cash register. That was probably the reason why the man refused to walk into the store.

"Thank you and have a good day," said the cash register lady. She handed me a small plastic bag containing the nail polish.

I nervously turned to Jack, but he welcomed me with a smile. His hand wrapped around mines as a way of comforting me.

"Hey," he said. "Don't worry."

I looked down at our hands and blushed. I hoped that Jack didn't notice. But even if he did, he was surely not showing any signs of it.

He started pulling me towards the door, and my heart began accelerating. Jack pushed the door open and tugged my hand as he led me out the store. My eyes looked up to the man who's back pushed off the pillar and his eyes frowned between me and Jack. Jack stopped shortly in front of the door and returned the glaring look before finally walking aside and away from the man.

I felt like I was about to trip. My legs felt weak and like under-boiled jello. Heat rushed to my face and all around my body.

The same words repeated in my head.

_Shit._

_I'm going to die._

_I'm going to die._

_I'm going to die._

_Fuck._

Ours backs were turning and facing the man, and I heard footsteps shift behind me. The man's position changed, and I felt him start to approach us.

Please no. Oh God please.

"Ralph," Jack whispered.

Suddenly, Jack's hand adjusted from my hands to around my wrist and he pulled so my body turned and faced him. I gasped lightly at the bewilderment of his action but didn't do anything to refuse. Once I was still and facing Jack, he slowly lifted his other hand and rested it to the side of my neck. His eyes glowed and dilated as they stared, concentratedly, at me. I wasn't aware. I was confused. I didn't understand.

_What is-_

"I love you," said Jack.

Time stopped.

Time froze.

It must've, because my heart was no longer beating. It was as if it was going through a decade of a skip, and it didn't plan to stop any time soon.

But time couldn't have stopped. Because if it had, Jack wouldn't be able to move closer to me.

As my heart was frozen, so was my body. So when Jack leaned in to brush and lock his lips on mine, I didn't alternate. I was tight against him because he pulled and held me in so close.

At that point, time must've stopped. It had to. Because if it hadn't, we wouldn't still be kissing.

**A/N: oh shit. (I'll explain this chapter later)**


	16. My First

**A/N: This is a short ass chapter because people were confused on the last one.**

I'm home safe, so I shouldn't complain.

I wasn't complaining. Though, I wasn't accepting.

The man left us after Jack kissed me. Jack slowly pulled away and looked at me sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry," were the last words that came out of his mouth until we made it back to my house.

He took the grocery bags from me, seeing as I was still trembling with shock. But I wish he hadn't because that made me think of him even more.

My main priority, once I got home, was to find a place to be alone. My bedroom was no option so I locked myself in the bathroom and leaned against the door. My chest was heaving and I finally let myself go. I slid down the doorway and started sobbing.

I couldn't sustain my tears. Despite that, I was at a confusion with myself.

_Why am I crying?_

I stood up from the door and looked myself in the mirror as I wiped away the tears. My face looked utterly pale but flushed with specks of red. I looked like a newborn baby.

I was reacting like a baby.

_Jack kissed me,_ I continued to think. _Jack...kissed me._

My fingers shaked as they rose from my sides and gently touched my bottom lip.

_My lips, his lips_. They touched like two attracting magnets. They were molded together like separate clays. - They were kissing. The static feeling was still there, the feeling of his lips on mines.

Just when my sobs died down, they rose out of my chest and tears poured down my cheeks once again.

I understood Jack's illation, why he chose to do what he did. In order to prevent the man from making any sudden moves on me or Jack, we had to show, even if it was fake, that we were together.

That we would do anything to help and save each other.

And it worked. The man walked away and was no longer in my sight.

So why do I feel sad? Why do I feel the need to hide or punch a wall?

Once I came to a conclusion, I sank to the ground and sobbed in my hands.

Because I was just ridded of my first.

My first _kiss._


	17. Forgiveness and Regret

A knock sounded on the bathroom door.

"Ralph?" My ears opened to Jack's voice.

I'd stayed in the bathroom for over an hour, and I worried even myself. But I couldn't help to feel afraid of seeing Jack again.

Another knock on the door.

"Ralph, please answer me."

My body was curled up against the wall so I spread my legs out to loosen up.

I didn't want to speak to Jack. Not because I was mad, but because I was hopeless for words.

Instead, I inhaled deeply to let him know that I was still there.

Jack sighed, and I heard his body lean against the door.

"Ralph..." He said dazed.

My eyes stared at the door. _What was I supposed to say?_

A scratching sound was made across the door, as if Jack was sliding himself down to the ground while still leaning against it.

"Ralph please.." Jack pleaded.

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me.

"Answer me," Jack said.

I closed my eyes tight and exhaled as they opened slowly.

"It's hard," I say with a raspy voice. My throat felt sore from sobbing, and my eyes felt desiccated from crying.

"It's okay," Jack answered comfortingly. "I just want to hear you talk."

My head twisted and turned in all different directions, unawarely. It was as if I wanted to shake the mistreated thought from out of my head.

There was silence between us for a while. I hoped only for Jack to give up and walk away, but I knew he would never do that under the circumstances.

My back started to ache so I laid myself on a soft mat by the counter sink.

"Say something," said Jack.

I played with my fingers over my chest. "I don't know.."

"Don't ignore me."

"I'm not."

"But I know you want me to go away."

I responded by taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling.

Jack returned the response with a sigh. "You're angry with me," he clarified.

"No," I stated.

"Then talk to me."

"I don't know what to say."

A few seconds pass by with no response.

"Say you'll forgive me.." Jack said, his voice merely unclear.

"For what?" I asked.

"For kissing you."

My eyes laid low and a lump formed on my throat. "I can't say that," I say quietly.

I sat there for a few minutes, thinking. And I guess Jack sat quietly knowing I needed time alone, though he still sat beside the door.

In all truthfulness, I wanted so indomitably to hate Jack, to feel angry towards him. But I found that to be impossible. He saved me once, once more, and regrettably a third time. Anent to that, I just couldn't find my forward abhorrence to someone like him.

But I knew that wasn't the only case.

The remembrance of the moment, when Jack leaned into me and touched my lips with his. My brain thought negatively about it, but my heart beated ever so erratically.. in a comforting way.

From time to time, my fingers would press on my lips. The feeling of the kiss still tingled all around my them, but the feeling of my cold fingers obscured it.

Dare I say, was I disappointed?

But I couldn't forgive him. Though he was perilously saving my existence, I just couldn't find him forgivable.

After a few minutes of deep thoughts and redolent debatings, Jack finally spoke, "Ralph?"

His voice sounded distant, as if he was now standing up.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Open the door."

I sat up from the floor. "Why?"

"I want to see you."

I sat still for a moment. But decisively, I stood up and placed my hand over the door knob. My fingers gripped it tightly for a moment, letting out any excess negative energy I had in me.

Finally, I turned it and pulled the door open.

Jack stood before me in a grey V-neck shirt, his eyes looking for me. Once I stood ahead of the door, exposing myself completely to him, his eyes looked at me as if it were second nature. And I didn't say anything. Neither did he. I didnt want to.

I let him stare at me for a while. Though, it was more so I could stare at him. He looked so abstruse, hard to read, hard to understand. I couldn't discern his expression or emotion.

It soon came to my attention that Jack was attempting to read my self emotions as well. Once

I noticed, I rushed past him and found my way into my bedroom.

Jack didn't flux to follow me. It was odd but at the same time, unlaxing.

I stood in front of the window beside my bed, and stared at the rows of trees that barely concealed the empty roads. The sun was starting to set and I realized how late it was starting to get. Without looking at the time, it should approximately be about six in the afternoon.

And through the reflecting light on the window, I saw Jack come into view and step up behind me, no farther. I didn't turn around. My eyes no longer focused ahead of the window, but at Jack himself. His eyes looked at the back of my head, and I wondered if he knew I was staring at him through his reflection.

I noticed his mouth open but I wanted to speak before he did.

"I can't find you forgivable," I state shamefully. "Not after what you did. But I will promise only that I'm not angry with you."

I see Jack frown through the window.

"I'd rather you be angry but still forgive me," Jack said sadly.

My eyes fell to the side so I didn't have to look at him.

Jack sighed. "Though.. I can't say I regret what I did."

My head shot up slowly. As my eyes looked at Jack through the reflection on the window, I saw his eyes find mine. He, too, was looking at the window reflection. My heart skipped a beat but started racing momentarily.

_What did Jack just say?_

"Ralph, can you turn around?" asked Jack.

"Why?"

"I want you to look at me while I'm talking."

My hand rubs my opposite arm as I slowly adjust my feet and turn around to face Jack. At first, I couldn't bare to look at him, but soon enough, I lifted my head and stared into his stunning blue eyes.

He looked at me intensely and asked, "Do you regret what I did?"

Immediately my eyes fell.

"I can't answer," I stammered.

"I need you to answer."

My hands gripped the fat over my biceps and massaged it nervously. I shook my head. I genuinely couldn't answer him.

"Then look at me again," Jack said.

And so I did.

Jack's eyes has softened as I looked back to him. "As blundering as you might find it to be," he started, "I regretted nothing."

_No. _I felt like a statue.

"Now I _need _you to answer the question," Jack continued. "Though you find what I did to be unforgiving, was it regretting as well?"

I couldn't even think straight. His word roamed around my brain but I wasn't able to process my response into words.

But responding would've been a formidable mistake.

Instead, I pushed past him, ran downstairs, and out the door.


	18. I Don't

I don't know how far nor how long I planned to run. I only promised myself that it would be a place far away from home.

_Far away from Jack._

But why was I running?

For such an infinitesimal circumstance, why was it necessary for me to leave my home? To leave Jack?

It was too late anyway. I had already narrowed my location. And by now, my feet were already bare on the white sands of the shore.

Of all places, I wasn't quite reasoned as to why I chose this location above all. I could've ran to Danielle's house which was only a few blocks away from mine. Or Khloe's, who was at a nearby neighbourhood.

I was simply unreasonable.

The thick trees that surrounded the beach were enough to make me feel safe and hidden.

They resembled a forest. No one desired to come here, therefore it was perfect.

It was awkward, walking through and noticing Jack's car parked in the parking lot of the beach. I had almost forgotten that Danielle even parked it there. But I passed it without taking another look.

My legs were aching from having to run 4 miles, so I soaked them at the edge of the waves and sat myself on the sand. It didn't dawn on me that I would have to wipe off all the sand that stuck to my jeans, but my heart was beating ever so rapidly and I was too tired to care.

"As blundering as you might find it to be, I regretted nothing," Jack had said. "Now I _need_ you to answer the question. Though you find what I did to be unforgiving, was it regretting as well?"

I gritted my teeth and curled myself into a ball while ripping my hands through the scalp of my hair. _God damn it, Jack, _I thought. Of all the things he could've said. We could've ended it with 'I forgive you' and I would probably still be at home right now.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

No. What the fuck is wrong with _him_?

Despite the times he's saved me, to what degree does that give him any right to say what he did? To say that.. - he didn't regret kissing me.

I splashed a handful of water to the side out of anger and stood up from the sand. As I patted my jeans for any sticking sand, I walked my worn-out legs toward the back of the beach, where a two feet brick wall separated the sand from the thick trees. I sat myself onto the brick wall and stared at the setting sky, where the sun merged into the water, letting out an aura of orange.

How can a night so beautiful have a day so horrid?

I sat there for a while, not knowing what to think or how to expect. Either way, I had only forgotten that I had a home to go to - A man whom I'd have to face sooner or later.

Night grew dark, and my skin was starting to reform sensitive to the cold wind. But I whist in the same position for the past two hours, only shifting when my body shivered abruptly. I wasn't ready to go back. Nevertheless, I knew I had to. Mom would return in about an hour, and I can't risk having her find Jack. It was a hazard to both me and him.

_Okay, I'll go back, _I continue to think. But I never do. I'm always sitting, still, nearly paralyzed, with no motivation to stand up.

This time, it was different. I finally stood, and began walking into the tree border that surrounded the beach. I wasn't entirely aiming to walk home. In all seriousness, I was more addressing to wander mindlessly. No goals, no direction. Just walking, but to no certain destination.

I walked through a tight crook of two trees when all of a sudden, the sound of footsteps and crunching leaves filled my ears. I flinched and looked back. No one was there.

Slowly and carefully, I walked, gently placed one foot in front of the other to conceal any unwanted sound.

The sounds of footsteps continued. I finally froze, unable to keep my body intact out of fear.

My head slowly turned, falteringly.

Though I wish I hadn't.

"Ralph?" his voice called, yards away.

I remained silent.

"Ralph, are you here?" Jack looked in all directions out of desperation.

I couldn't let him find me. To run would only be a risk. To stay put would be an even bigger risk. The plants around me were enough to buy me time as I scavenged for a reasonable hiding spot. At the bottom of a tree trunk was where drooping thin branches hovered over, along with it's long dark leaves. It was enough to hide under if Jack didn't dare to stand 5 meters from it. So I crawled into the small space, making as little sound as possible, and placed as many drooping branches in front of me as I could.

"Ralph!" Jack called out again. The worry in his voice made me cringe out of sorrow. "Please, if you're here, come out!"

I covered my ears to prevent myself from giving in. But Jack was obnoxiously loud.

"Do you hear me?!"

I started shivering nervously when his form came into view behind a clutter of thin tree trunks. He was close, close enough to see me. I tried to keep calm and took slow deep breaths.

_He'll pass, _I think, _Don't worry._

I hold my breath to pass the time, and I watch Jack immensely as his figure nears me closer and closer. The aberrant beating of my heart and the arduous heaving of my chest as I breathed in more and more air made me wonder..

Was I afraid?

Was I afraid of Jack?

No. I was afraid he was going to see me. I was afraid I'd have to face him, and he'd compel me with his eerie gestures. I wasn't afraid of _him_.

But of course, not long after that thought, I baffled myself.

Jack's head made a sharp turn, like the minute hand of a tower clock hitting the strike of midnight. I stood out among the trees, even within the night. Therefore, our eyes met almost immediately.

"Ralph," I heard Jack whisper out of his mouth.

I shook my head frantically as he started jogging and pushing away the hundreds of branches that were in his way. He came closer to me, but before he was even 5 meters away, I panicked and began running.

"No, Ralph,wait!" Jack called from behind me.

I was scared I wouldn't outrun him. I was scared his already conciliated legs would be strong enough to run by my heels and pull me back.

_No no no no no no.._

"Stop!" Jack cried.

I hectically shook my head and didn't stop.

_Never stopping. Never-_

"Ahh!" I cried!

A briery thorn dug into my skin and trailed a few millimetres up my arm before I collapsed and tripped over myself. The pain was no where near unbearable, so I quickly pulled myself together and stood up straight.

_Never stopping. Never giving in._

But before I was started running again, a pair of hands brushed around my waist and clasped in front my stomach, tightly.

"Ralph," Jack whispered through my hair.

"No!" I yelled while gripping my hands over his, trying to pull them off me. "Let me go!"

"Stop running away from me!" Jack begged.

I hunched over so I could keep my head as far away from him as possible. "Stop, please!"

"Ralph, it's not safe out here."

"I don't want to come home!"

I was so close to pulling away when Jack spun my body around and pushed me against a tree. Our faces were only inches apart.

"Home? Or do you not want to come to _me?_" Jack challenged.

For a reason unknown to me, I stopped. My body froze from struggling and I looked up at Jack with a confused look in my eyes.

He sighed and looked to the side. "I'm not here to ask you to clarify anything. I just want you to get home safe." His hand wraps around mine. "Please."

I frown and pull my hand away before stepping aside from him. "Just leave me alone."

I start walking but Jack steps in front of me and pushes me back. A soft scowl molds onto his face.

"Why are you being so ignorant?" he asks, infuriatedly.

"Ignorant?!" I say offended.

"I mean dispassionate."

"I am _not_ dispassionate."

"Why can't you see that I'm only trying to care for you!"

I glared at him. "If you cared for me, you would give me some time to think!"

"About what? Exactly what is it that's on your mind, that gives you the reason to not even look me in the eye?"

"I'm looking at you right now!"

"No, you're not," Jack argued. "You're looking at my face, but not me."

My jaw clenched and I sharply turned my head so the only barrier between me and Jack was my crazily unbrushed hair. I needed to calm down. I have to.

Jack's hand rose to my cheek. "Hey, look at me."

I angrily pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" I screamed.

Jack stepped back and looked at me, petrified.

My face felt burnt. My body was on fire, internally. I was burning from the inside.

"You.." I started to say, "You.. have NO right to touch me. Not now, and not the way you did earlier today!"

"Wait, Ra-"

"You don't even have the decency to _think _about how I might've been affected. Though you have the nerve to ask if I regretted all this?! If I actually _respected _your decision to kiss me?" I paused for a moment to process my second thoughts. "You.. ridded me.. of my first ki-"

"It was my first kiss too!" Jack cutted in.

My body flinched. My mind was processing. My tongue was bleeding from gritting my teeth so suddenly.

I unfisted my hands and slowly turned my body towards Jack.

"What?.." I said quietly.

Jack inhaled deeply and started taking slow steps toward me. "_You _were my first kiss, too," he said clearly.

I opened my mouth and for a while, I didn't know what to say.

"I.. I don't.." I stammered, "I don't understand."

"Yes you do. And I can't find any other way to explain it."

"But.. No, that doesn't make any sense."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

I started pacing in random directions with my hands clasped together in front of me. "You.. You've had millions of girls ask you out. No girl you've come across has ever not adored you. I can ask any girl at school about you, and they'd know every distinct little detail."

"Including you?" Jack asked with a grin.

I ignored him. "You have the attention span of a 10 mile radius," I continued. "You've known more girls than I could ever count , and you've known them even longer than you've known me. You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Stop!" I cried while desperately covering my ears.

"Ralph stop," Jack pleaded. He grasped my wrist and attempted to pull my hands away from my ears.

"You're lying, you're lying!" I say repeatedly.

"Listen to me!" he yelled loud enough for me to hear. "I'm not lying!"

"No, liar!"

Jack managed to pull off my hands and pin them to my sides. My body was pressed against his and my forehead fell on his chest. Now I had no choice but to listen to him.

"You have to believe that not once have I ever gone out with a girl," he said quickly. "Every girl who's asked me out, I rejected. Their pleas and desperate words were never enough. If anything, they made it even easier for me to say no."

"Please, stop." I choked over the tears that were on the edge of pouring.

"_You _were my first," Jack continued. "It's a truth I can never change so, whether or not you choose to believe me, I can never lie about it." He paused for a moment then tucked his chin so he could see as much of me as he could. "And quite frankly, I don't think I'd ever want to lie about it."

I wanted so desperately to cover my ears then. I wanted to block the whole world and teleport into my own personal dimension. But I couldn't.

"Ralph look at me," said Jack.

_Don't look at him._

_Don't look at him._

_Don't look at him._

I looked up at him, and stared into his bright blue eyes which shone in the faint moonlight. He looked at me the same way.

"Now, I'm not letting you go until you answer," he said. "Do you, or do you not, regret the first kiss?"

For some reason, I couldn't look away. Normally, I'd think I would. But now it felt abnormal to do so. It was intractable, impossible to turn my head and walk away.

And so I let him lean in. Not too close, though not in my comfort zone. Our noses, only millimetres from touching. His forehead, brushing softly against mine. His hands, still locked on my wrists but gently unraveling. And his eyes, looking hungrily at my lips.

He shifted a half a centimeter once he realized how close he was, and inhaled deeply.

"Say you do, and I'll let you go," he said. I could hear the severeness in his voice, eager for an answer.

A battle between two words: Do and don't.

To my surprise, it was a battle of advancely trained and superior samurais against galloping horses and fluttering butterflies. I knew my answer. And I hated it. I detested it. But, saying it was no battle.

"I don't-" I said.

And Jack's lips interlocked with mine before I could finish my sentence, or take a second thought.

**A/N: I WANT TO NOTE THAT I KNOW RALPHS WAY OF REACTING IS A LITTLE OVER EXAGGERATED, BUT THERE IS AN EXPLANATION TO IT WHICH WILL BE MENTIONED IN A FUTURE CHAPTER. So sorry for not updating in such a long time! That might be a regular thing from now on due to my rough schedule :/ The only reason I'm able to write this is because I can't sleep. So.. yeah I was only half awake while writing this, therefore there are definite errors in this. Plus, not writing for a week really does descend my quality. Sorry if things seem rushed in this chapter.**


	19. Love Isn't

What is it like? To kiss someone out of the blue and, yet, never stop wondering what would happen if you pulled away.

But that wonderment faded. It's disappearance hadn't crossed my mind until I laid across from Jack, laying on my bed, eyes wide open as they gazed upon his sleeping face.

I couldn't stop looking at him. Not because I was dazed by him, but because I never wanted to lose sight of the memory. Of being so close to him.

_FLASHBACK TO THE KISS:_

Only cracking our lips every once in a while to take a short breath, I never stopped. I didn't want to be the one to pull away. Because what I'd said was true. I regretted nothing, and that might be the only reason for me to be angry.

Maybe that's the thing with Jack. You can never fully understand your feelings for him because he infuriates every emotion you kept lost and locked up. That's why everything's so confusing when I'm around him. All I feel, and all that I touch of him... it is all so new to me.

Cold, tired, sore.

I wanted to go home, but I didn't want to leave him. I didnt want to part our distance, even if it were for just a second.

But of course, not everything is bound to last.

"Jack... wait..," I whisper between kisses.

Jack moans and doesn't stop.

My hand rubs up and down his upper arm while I attempt to shut everything out and pull away.

"Stop.." I mumble.

_Don't stop._

"We.. can't.."

_We can._

And just when I was about to distrust my intentions and lean harder against him, Jack understood my plead and pushed himself off me. I breathed quiet but heavily, as if for a while, I forgot the lungs that burned through my chest.

"Sorry," Jack said. His breathings were deeper than mine.

I shook my head. "No its.. I let it happen.."

His hand trailed to the edge of my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I replied shortly.

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and made no eye contact with Jack.

He frowned and dropped his hand from my shoulder. "Then why won't you look at me?" he asked, worriedly.

I exhaled slowly and crossed my arms to hide the tensity in my shoulders. "I don't mean to."

His hand cupped my chin and forced me to look up at him. "When you look at me, it helps me forget that I'm a mistake.. and that I'm actually worth looking at."

I tilt my head at him. "A mistake..?"

He tucked his chin and shook his head slowly. "Or maybe a burden."

I grabbed the wrist of his hand which cupped my chin and squeezed it between the warmths of my hands. "No, Jack," I say. "Don't say that about yourself."

Jack smiled lightly, but it doesn't touch his eyes. "I'm sorry. I won't say it again."

Without my concession, he wrapped his arm around me pressed my body tight against his warmth. I felt his chin rest atop my head, and my cheek leaned against him as if he, himself, was a pillow. I inhaled his scent, a scent so fresh, it was like taking a deep breath of air after being restrained in a box for five or so hours.

Why wouldn't anyone want to stay next to someone who was like the purity of nature at its first blooming?

_BACK TO THE PRESENT:_

He mouth was slightly opened, and it breathed on me with every extrusion of air that was forced out of his lungs, completely unaware due to his unconscious and sleepy mind. He'd been sleeping for hours, and I've been asleep for none. How could I? He was there, and I was there, only inches apart from his bare-chested body.

If I had chosen to take a shower first, I wouldn't be in this situation. Once Jack led my figure of exhaustion back home from the beach, I offered to take a shower last. After he took his turn in the bathroom I went in for mine. But by the time I got back, there Jack was, laying coldly on the edge of my bed with his shirt - the one he was supposed to put _on _- loosely gripped in his hand.

Then again, the choice to let him sleep rather than wake him up was completely of mine.

But how long will I stay next to him until I realize that soon, his eyes will wake up to mine, staring blankly at his?

Too late.

"I know you're staring at me," Jack mumbled.

I jumped and sat straight up before fluctuating against the wall of my bed. I stared at him coldly and with wide eyes, but his eyes remained shut. Only his lips moved, which slowly lifted into a grin.

He chuckled. "Startled you?"

I frowned at him and ignored the question. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes."

"I swear you were asleep."

"I'm a great faker aren't I?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. His lips shifted concerningly.

"You look like you haven't slept at all," he stated.

I rubbed my eyes exhaustedly. "I couldn't."

"Is it because of me?" Jack asked.

"It is _all _because of you."

Jack raised an eyebrow for a few seconds then rolled his eyes. He patted the spot where I laid before he startled me.

"Lay down," he said.

I looked at him with a slightly offended look, but he stared me seriously in the eye. A sigh ran past my lips. I hesitated, but soon pushed myself off and laid myself on the bed. I pulled the blanket over both me and Jack to savour our body warmth.

Jack only stared at me. Though is was discomforting, it was also welcoming. I couldn't explain how even through the darkness of night, you could still fully see him. His radiance. His glow. His endearing eyes. But it wasn't from what you see, it's from what you feel. The way he looks at you, even if the sun suddenly burned out, you would still be able to see him. His aura. Him.

My thoughts of him were inconclusive. I couldn't, and would never understand him. But already, despite the time we've already spent together, he seemed to fully understand me.

We looked at each other, and I was the one to break the stare. I tucked my chin and looked down at the white sheets of my bed.

"This doesn't make sense," I say.

"What doesnt?" Jack asks.

I shake my head. "This... thing."

"I don't understand."

I sigh. "What are we doing?" I mumble

He tilts his head at me in confusion. "Um.."

"I mean, why are you here? On _my _bed. Why.. why do you think that just because of today, we can do this?"

Jack placed a hand over my cheek and stared at me with sincere concern. "Ralph, it's because of the way I feel about you."

I looked back up at him with sad but angered eyes. "Jack we were _10 _when we first met. Then after that, you left."

"But I came back."

"Came back only to jump into my life as if you've known me since then," I rushed to say.

Jack opened his mouth then closed it. He frowned then turned his body to look at the ceiling.

"That's not what's happening," he said, frustrated.

I raised my eyebrows. "It's not?" I say seemingly offended. "I came back to England no more than two weeks ago. Counting back to the day we first met, I haven't even know you for half a _month. _But even with that being said, you're living in my home, sleeping in my room- my _bed_. And to top that, you kissed me. twice!"

"You don't even know the half of it."

I shot up from the bed. "I know you've rejected half the girls at our school. And though I've

only witnessed it once, I know damn right as hell that you've rejected them in the most heartless way possible. Yet, you take a _week _to kiss me not even a _day _to kiss me again."

"I rejected those girls because of you!"

Jack's voice deflected off my walls and I fell atop him out of panic. My hand violently smashed over his mouth to muffle his yellings, and my body laid over his while he looked at me alarmingly.

I stayed silent for a few seconds, hoping and waiting that my mom didn't hear anything. I checked my doorknob and saw that it was left unlocked, so I slowly slid off of Jack and walked over to lock it.

When I turned back around, I gave Jack a stern look and threw my hands in the air.

"Are you kidding me?" I said angrily.

Jack shifted his body to the edge of the bed and stood up. "I rejected those girls because of you," he repeated, ignoring what I said.

"Give it up," I said while walking back over to my bed.

Right when I'm about to crawl onto the bed, Jack wraps his arm around my waist and pushes me back.

"Listen to me," he says urgently.

"Go to bed," I say while pushing myself off him and making my way back to the bed.

Jack spins me around and grips tightly on my shoulders. "Look, ever since the day at the treehouse, I loved you.."

"Jack, let go of me." I try to shrug him off but his grip was too tight.

"We were ten, I know. Not the same way I love you now but.. I love you in a much different way than I did before. I loved you because, for the first time in all my life, you helped me to believe that I really was worth something. That I wasn't just some boy spending most of his life living in a tree house."

**(A/N: A LOT of people are misunderstanding his feelings for her when they first met. He loved him like a brother at the time. OKAY BACK TO THE STORY)**

"You don't, no," I denied. "You didn't, you don't know what love is."

"Do I?" Jack questioned. "Love isn't waiting, being patient for someone you truly wanted to be with? Love isn't the obsessiveness of always wanting to be with someone, and no matter what, be there when they're in trouble? Love isn't the want, the _need _to have them look at you even when it wouldn't make a difference in the world?"

At that point, I realized I had purposely looked away from him. He took a step close to me and lifted my chin so I looked him once again.

He looked at me for a moment, then down to my lips. "Love isn't the risk of breaking hearts just to commit to the one person you truly felt would be the one for you, and for you forever?"

I was speechless.

His eyebrows furrowed. "If even that's not love, then maybe I truly don't know what love is."

I stared at him, not even looking for the words to say because there was nothing _to _say. And so I just stood there, hoping that time would just fly by quickly, and all this would just pass. Or maybe this was just a dream, and I would be waking up any second now.

But even with hopes so strong, I always know when I was dreaming. This was reality.

When he finally got the idea that I wasn't going to respond, he sighed and walked past me. He approached all his belongings in the corner of the room and and started stuffing in all his clothes that were thrown on the ground.

I walked over to him with confusion. "W-wait, Jack," I stammer. "What... What are you doing?"

"I'm packing up," he replied in a monotone voice.

"Why?"

After he threw in the last piece of clothing, he stood up and faced me. "Well I'd assume that if you really didn't want me to leave, you'd at least tell me to stay. But you're not. So aside from that, my wounds have been healed, and that was the only purpose for me staying here, wasnt it?"

My heart felt choked. "Y..Yes."

He looked at me for a few seconds then finally nodded. "Then there will be no need for me to bother you anymore."

And with that, he picked up his box of supplies and started quietly walking out my room.

"Goodbye, Ralph."


End file.
